Adventures In A Very Twisted Parallel Dimension
by Rinny Z
Summary: Wow, I updated. Dx Miss me? -.-; Please Read... Chapter 15: Fangirls! x)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, first of all, this is my very first fanfiction! Ever! In the history of ME! So, please, be gentle in your criticizing! I am young yet! *hides* JUST DON'T KEEEELL MEEEE!!!!  
  
Yes, I know this has probably been done a million times before... a quick sumary! Lookit:  
  
Zim creates a device that allows your self to be transported to a parallel dimension. It is supposed to be used to send Dib to his DOOM, but it malfunctions, sending Dib, Zim, and Gaz into a.... PARALLEL DIMENSION!! *dun dun DUN* I this parallel dimension, Zim is an Irken Rebel, Dib is a jock, and Gaz is a.... CHEERLEADER?!?! Whooo! I've gone insane! Wait... that happened a long time ago... ;-; I think I *might* add some coot, sweet romance with Parallel-Dimension-Zim. That would just horrify our Zim. Yay! Fun! ^^ And I think I might put myself in it... actually, I'm pretty sure. Ah well. Enjoy! Please review, I need all the advice I can get!  
  
Oh yes... and I don't own Invader Zim, any characters in it, or any events, or anything, I am just an obssessed... person thing. O_o  
  
On with the fic! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- Conversations With Mysterious Voices  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon on Earth. The sun shone, sending it's cancer-causing ultraviolet rays down upon Earth's poor unsuspecting souls, and the birds chirped incesantly, driving half the population towards the brink of insanity. Children laughed at a cruel, painful joke that had been played on one of their playmates, and their parents watched, smiling, oblivious to the disgusting behaviour of their offspring.  
  
Zim walked painfully to his base, ignoring all the natural wonders the planet had to offer. The Dib-human had thrown an ENTIRE PINT OF WATER on him during Biology session, and needless to say, it hadn't been very pleasent. "Filthy Dib-worm," he growled threateningly to himself as he walked, "he must PAY. He must be taught respect for the one that is to rule him, and his planet, AND it's people!" Zim walked in silence for a few more minutes, when a voice rang out from nowhere. "Why don't you just get rid of him??" Zim stopped abruptly. He turned slowly around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Eh?" "Get rid of him. Kill him, if you must." Zim's eyes widened. "Listen, whoever-you-are, killing is not tolerated by Irken Invaders. As much as I hate the Dib-stink-beast, Invaders are trained to enslave and torture, not to kill. Deliverately taking another's life is the lowest form of dishonor in Irken society. That is what the organic sweep is for." "You don't have to kill him to get rid of him, ya know..." Zim pondered that for a moment. "Hey... that's TRUE... I know! I won't kill him, I'll send him away, somewhere else, as far as possible!" He grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "I am so AMAZING, it's SPOOKY!!" Zim glanced around. "Wait, where are you? WHO are you??" he asked suddenly.  
  
But the voice came no more. Zim blinked, shrugged, and continued down the way, feeling slightly better now that he had the begginings of a plan in his head. At the end of the street, he turned around by chance. He stared. In the area where he had spoken with the mysterious voice, there was now a spooky chiwawa. Zim cocked a nonexistant eyebrow at it, intrigued. 'Could it be...?' he thought in amazement. He stared at it some more. 'Nah... COULDN'T be...' He turned the corner, and entered his house.  
  
At the opposite end of the street, the chiwawa still stood there, staring blankly into space. Suddenly, it smiled, stood up, and trotted down the street, away from Zim's house.  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Please review! Or the rabid screeching kiwis shall do... stuff. STUFF RULES!! ^^ 


	2. Vortian Power Cells

Okies! Here is the second part in my Invader Zim fanfiction! Aren't you all so proud of me??  
  
Thankies to all who reviewed, this was my first fic, and I can't tell you how happy the reviews made me. I was so sure people where going to throw rotten fruits at me... aw, you is all so nice to me. ^_^ Keckhs, your review was so nice, and yes I do know about thescarymonkeyshow.com... I guess I just forgot... which is odd, for me... Nikki, thankies for actually coming and reading! Squeee, I have such nice friends. ^^  
  
Uh... yesh... I decided to try a new format... thing... O_o  
  
Uhhh... disclaimer thingy... I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters, places, and events in it. Jhonen does, and he won't let me have them. *sniffle* Okies, enough self-pity! On with the fic! Wooosh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
GIR stared upwards at the ceiling in the living room. He had gotten some Chocolate Bubblegum stuck up there a few weeks ago, and had yet to get it back. But he didn't know how.  
  
GIR sniffled softly. He so wanted the gum! So badly!!  
  
"Gum... I miss you... so much...."  
  
He stared up at the gum for a few more minutes, then he sat down on the floor, looking crestfallen, and his eyes began filling up with tears.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up into the air, his eyes as big as Dib's head. "SCARY MONKEY'S ON!!! WHOOO!!!!!"  
  
He turned on the telly and eagerly began watching his favorite show.  
  
He didn't even notice when Zim walked into the house, glanced at him oddly, shivered, and headed down into the lab.  
  
Zim shed his human disguise with distaste, and he rubbed his sore eyes for a few moments. "Nuuuh! Those lenses itch, so much! Nyyeeh..."  
  
He walked over to a table and began sorting through the supplies. He had the materials to construct it, but he lacked the energy he needed.  
  
'What would I need to power it? I would need quite a bit of energy. It's not easy to tear the fabric of space and time, and actually send someone through it... maybe a few Vortian energy cells?? No... more than a few... I'd say about 600 of them... yes, that's it.'  
  
He walked over to the screen and called up one of his little 'friends'. Prisoner 777, on Vort. "Hello? Zim? You again??"  
  
"Yes. Me... I want some supplies."  
  
"Can you be a bit more specific?"  
  
"I would like around 600 Vortian power cells. The most powerful you can get."  
  
"Uuuh... what for?"  
  
"I shall create a device to transport beings to an opposite dimension, and with it, I shall send all my enemies to their DOOM!!! MUUUUAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! MUAH HAHA HAAA HAH AH HAHA AH HAAAA!!!! HA HAHAH HAHA HA HEH HEH HEE HEHE HEH EEEH HEH EH... hmmm..."  
  
777 rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Zim, I shudder to think what would happen if you had that kind of power... I'll send them as soon as I can!"  
  
Zim grinned as the connection was cut.  
  
"Soon, Dib, I shall finally be rid of you, once and for all!! Muaaaa ha hah hahahha haaaa! MUAH HAHA HA HA!!!!!"  
  
GIR walked into the lab. He paused at the entrance and stared at Zim, who was still laughing maniacally. "Master! Are you dying?!?"  
  
GIR ran up to Zim, and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Eh? GIR!! WHAT ARE YOU-GUUH!!!"  
  
GIR jumped on him, and began hitting his face over and over again. "I'll save you, master! I'LL SAVE YOUUUU!!!"  
  
Zim threw GIR off, and sat up crossly.  
  
"No, GIR, I'm NOT dying! I am LAUGHING. LAUGHING!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh..." GIR intoned solemnly. "Okies! I'm gonna get a Ice Sucky now!"  
  
Zim sighed unhappilyas his SIR unit pranced out of the lab. GIR was so advanced, maybe a bit TOO advanced...  
  
Zim shook his head, dislodging the idea from his superior Irken mind, and went to begin on his latest evil plan... he would need some duct tape, some Cra-Z-Glue, and some chickens...  
  
------------------------- Meanwhile, in Dib's house...  
  
Gaz growled unhappily. Dib was... TALKING... again....  
  
"...and that is how we will lure Zim into our trap! And then we will capture him, and dissect him, and keep him in a tube, and force him to show us... THINGS!! You know, I've always wanted to find out how the Irkens make that cloth Zim's uniform is made out of... it looks neat."  
  
Gaz suddenly snapped; she had been listening to this mindless blabber for hours!! She put her game on pause, and slowly turned around, facing Dib.  
  
"Dib... SHUT UP, OR I SHALL SMITE ALL THAT YOU HOLD NEAR IN THAT GIGANTIC HEAD!! And if that doesn't work, I WILL inflict PAIN."  
  
Dib looked at Gaz.  
  
"My head is not big!!", he protested. "And if you do anything to me, you'll get in trouble with Dad!"  
  
Gaz narrowed her eyes, and returned to her game.  
  
"Dib, don't you get it? Dad doesn't care. Now go away before you die."  
  
Dib sighed unhappily. She was right. Their father woudn't care. He never did, and he never would.  
  
He looked at the clock. 12:58 AM.  
  
'Might be a good idea to sleep...', he thought lightly to himself. He walked slowly up to his room.  
  
'Well, at least tomorrow I will finally get Zim... tomorrow, I shall begin Phase One in Operation.... Zim.... Capture... Thing.... sheesh... my plans need better names...'  
  
With that final thought, Dib went into his room, and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in his house, Zim was completing his own plan; Operation Dib- Removal!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Two chapters down of what promises to be a very interesting fic! Woot! Do not worry, I promise it shall get rather interesting soon. Real soon... I hope. Oh, and need I remind you to review?? Or do I need to get the moose out here? O_O 


	3. Getting Ready For Skool

Yay! I am back, with chapter THREE!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, people! Jhonen does... Oh, Jhonen Vasquez, if you are reading this... please give me the rights to Invader Zim!! I'll give you a penny... O_O  
  
Hm. I must say, I am pleased with the reviews so far. ^_^  
  
Oh! One more thing... you're all probably wondering why the rating is PG- 13, right??? Well, it is because in later chapters, there will be lots of good, clean cussing! Woot! And violence... VIOLENCE RAWKS.  
  
O_O  
  
Yes... it does... no matter what anyone tells you... anyhoo... on with the fic!!  
  
*poof*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three-  
  
The sun rose, sending it's light over the city and through the sky, like a faint blush on the heavens.  
  
Not that we care. Just another chance to get skin cancer, right?  
  
Downstairs in his lab, Invader Zim stretched tiredly. He had spent all night working on this... this... this thing of his, and he had to admit, it looked spiffy.  
  
He stared at it, feeling that unbeleivable feeling of pride that only Irkens can feel, and is so great that it cannot possibly be understood by humans.  
  
This thing of Zim's looked rather odd. It consisted of three metal spheres joined toghether in a straight line by a tube-like object. The two outer spheres had small spider leg attachments like Zim's sticking out, and they seemed to be used to hold the device up, like a tripod to a camera. The middle sphere had the Irken Invader's symbol on it, and from the top came a laser-like thing that pointed menacingly at... stuff.  
  
The device emitted a strange clucking noise, not unlike that of a chicken.  
  
Zim stared at it for a moment, and crowed triumphantly, "INGENIOUS!!! It is almost as awsome as me!! If I do say so myself..."  
  
He glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 AM. Time to get ready for... SKOOL....  
  
Zim sighed unhappily. He would call in sick, if it weren't for the fact that he had been tardy most of this week already...  
  
Ah well. Nothing he couuld do about it now.  
  
Zim went upstairs. GIR was slumped over the couch, surrounded by empty Ice Sucky containers. He snorted a bit in his 'sleep' mode, and then sat up and looked at Zim.  
  
"Hiya, Master!"  
  
Zim stared at GIR, a nonexistant eyebrow raised in a slightly amused expression.  
  
"Good... morning, GIR... have any packages come in?"  
  
"Nuh-uh!!!!"  
  
Zim blinked. "But it should have come in already...", he muttered to himself. "Well... it's probably late... GIR, when the package comes, I want you to bring it inside. That's all. Don't do anything with it or to it, just set it on the table and leave it alone!"  
  
GIR looked at his master. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"I said.... what's in it for me? You get your package... and I get...??"  
  
Zim stared at GIR.  
  
"Very funny GIR... you are a master of comedy... just put the package on the table."  
  
"Oooo-keee dokiiieee!!!!"  
  
"And GIR. I want you to watch the base. And when I say watch, I don't mean, 'Let anyone who comes to the door in.' I mean WATCH. And DO NOT LET ANYONE IN. I'll be in my lab, bathing in paste..."  
  
"Again??"  
  
"....Yes, GIR. Again."  
  
"Okie-day!!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dib stood up. He had it ready. He stared at the water in the vial... it was not normal water... it had been strengthened with numerous chemicals found in meat and barbeque sauce. It was potentially one of the most lethal substances on Earth to Zim's kind. Not even paste would stop it!!  
  
"Dib... it's time to go to skool. Fix your hair and clothes. You're an embarassment to me and to humanity in general."  
  
Dib glanced at Gaz. "That's what you think now, Gaz, but after this day, I will finally be given the respect I deserve! I hold in my very hand the one thing that will prove Zim is an alien! Finally, people will see that I'm-"  
  
"Hopelessly insane?" Gaz interrupted.  
  
Dib stared at her. "No."  
  
"That's nice Dib. I have to go. See you at skool... or maybe not, if I'm lucky..."  
  
Dib sighed and went to fix his hair in the bathroom. As soon as he got there, though, the door opened revealing.... Proffesor Membrane.  
  
"Dad?!? What are you doing out of the lab?!"  
  
"Using the restroom, of course, Dit!"  
  
"DIB. Not Dit-"  
  
"That's nice Dib. I have to go work now, I'm few minutes behind schedule."  
  
"But Dad! I want to tell you about what I'm doing today! I am finally going to prove Zim is an alien, look at what I made!" Dib said, holding up the vial.  
  
Proffesor Membrane stared at him before retreating to his lab. "My poor insane son..."  
  
And then he left.  
  
Dib sighed and went into the bathroom. He fixed his hair, and changed his clothes.  
  
He was about to leave for skool, when he paused at the door and looked at his dark, empty living room.  
  
"Someday, Dad... I'll make you proud. I'll prove to you, and everyone else that I AM NOT CRAZY..."  
  
He closed the door, sighing lightly.  
  
"Someday..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zim came out of his lab, wearing his disguise.  
  
"GIR??"  
  
The base seemed empty. He looked around, and walked to the table. There was a paper next to a box... a box! The package was here!  
  
Zim grinned happily, pleasently surprised that GIR had obeyed him finally. He looked at the note. It showed a crude drawing of GIR and a piggie on a motorcycle, driving away. Underneath it said, in unexperienced, childish writing, 'B bak soon'.  
  
So, GIR would be out today... with a piggie.... on a motorcycle...  
  
Zim shrugged. Normally, he would have found that odd and disturbing. But GIR had done lots of other things odder than that. He shivered a bit, recalling the tomato incident.  
  
But he had better things to do. Zim ran into the lab, and returned a few minutes later with his device.  
  
He opened the package. Inside there where many small, tiny spheres; Vortian power cells.  
  
Zim grinned and opened the two outer spheres on his device. He shoved all the power cells into it.  
  
Now... to see if it worked...  
  
Zim made a small Irken good luck motion with his hands and pressed a button.  
  
The device whirred and brought it's spider leg attachments and it's laser in. Zim let out an excited squeak.  
  
"Soon, Dib, you will no longer be around to pester me! And there will be nothing standing in my way between me and WORLD CONQUEST!!"  
  
Zim grinned even more, and shoved the device into his PAK. Then he turned towards the door, and left for Skool.  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 down! Yay! I am SO amazing... O_o I would like your opinion, ya know... which format do you like the best, the one I am using, or the one I used on the 1st chapter?? And which chapter is your favorite so far?? Are the chapters as good as you expect them to be??? Erm... yes... I shall now go do stuff. Review! Review, or face your moosey fate!! O_O 


	4. Skool

Yay! Chapter Four! ^_^  
  
I'm not going to get a chance to update so often anymore... I was in Spring Break when I wrote the first 3 chapters, and now I have very little time in my hands. I'll update around twice a week or so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I'd say more, but... THEY ARE WATCHING ME... o_o  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dib walked to skool. It seemed like a normal day... a perfectly pleasant day, which promised to be full of joy and happiness.  
  
And anyone with a .001 IQ could see that this was not normal.  
  
Dib looked around him in uneasyness. Things where never this... NICE.  
  
It was so messed up, that it unnerved him, terribly. An odd feeling was suspended in the air.  
  
It was early morning, and the city was covered in a thin layer of late morning fog. It did not seem as if the fog had intruded on the city, so much as if the city had intruded in the fog.  
  
Dib didn't know how to explain it. All he knew was that he had better be careful today.  
  
People kept looking at the short kid in black as he walked past. Of course, he didn't notice. He was always getting odd looks from everyone, and it was only to be expected now that he was darting about, stealthily, a paranoid look to his features.  
  
But enough of this. Basically, Dib walked to skool, feeling rather paranoid.  
  
He arrived late, as usual. He looked up at his frightening teacher and gulped.  
  
"Sorry I was late, Ms. Bitters, but I was walking to skool, and there was the sun, and the birds, and the hobos on the street corners, all normal- like! And everything felt wrong this morning, and it felt like someone was watching me, and it was such a nice day, it felt weird-"  
  
Ms. Bitters hissed menacingly.  
  
"Enough if this, Dib! The same thing happened to me when I was your age. And then everything fell apart, it was all doomed from the beginning, just DOOMED... do you understand now, Dib??"  
  
"No." he replied, suspecting that she had not been listening to his excuse at all.  
  
"I didn't expect you to. It was all DOOMED from the beginning, doomed doomed dooooomed.... IN YOUR SEAT NOW DIB!"  
  
Dib glowered lightly, but sat in his seat with the same resignation a stuffed moose has to the break-dancing music. (A/N: Eh?? O_o)  
  
Anyhoo, Dib sat in his seat, but his gaze shot up immediately as he heard a small snickering coming from the other side of the room. He looked at Zim, and Zim looked back, an evil glint in his faux-purple pupils.  
  
The rest of the class was spent with more lectures on how they where all just, 'doomed', and how they would grow up to be either a hobo or a pathetic member of society.  
  
Time went on monotonously, a drab, gray existence. The students had fallen under an odd stupor of boredom, it felt to them that this was all there was, all there ever was, all there ever would be. Even Zim drowsed a bit, his green eyelids drooping, his attention dwindling slowly as Ms. Bitters conducted her evil work.  
  
Just when it seemed they wouldn't last much longer, just when it seemed that indeed all was doomed to this gray existence, Zim's antenna picked up, through his wig, the single most glorious, most liberating sound on this planet.  
  
The lunch bell!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dib sat down and poked at his food. He looked at Gaz,who was, as usual, playing her Game Slave.  
  
"I think the lunch ladies hate us." Dib said as he watched a lunch lady menacingly glower at a child, and then drop a glob of gray on his plate.  
  
"That's nice, Dib."  
  
Dib didn't respond. He hadn't really expected any good answer from Gaz. He reached down into his backpack, and pulled out the vial from this morning.  
  
"Today... will be the day when Zim finally meets his match! In THIS."  
  
He waved the vial around, making the liquid inside it splash playfully about inside.  
  
He put the vial away as he saw Zim get out of the lunch line, and head for his usual lonely perch in the middle of the cafeteria. Dib blinked and shivered a bit when Zim flashed him an evil, furtive smile. Could he know about the formula?  
  
All throughout lunch, Zim kept that same secret smile on his face, and Dib grew more and more apprehensive. Finally, after 30 minutes of pure psychological torture for Dib, the bell rang again, allowing the students out into the playground for recess.  
  
Dib gulped. This was it, and yet he didn't feel particularly good. He felt sick, what if it didn't work? But it was too late for that, he was determined, and besides, this was a good plan, it WOULD WORK.  
  
Dib went to look for Zim. That was odd... he wasn't anywhere in sight! Dib stalked about, sneakily, searching for his enemy, planning to surprise him, attack, and then, when Zim was at his weakest, most vulnerable state, reveal him for what he truly was!  
  
Of course, Dib didn't realize that ZIM was stalking HIM.  
  
Dib turned a corner into a small, well hidden area of the playground. It was barely noticeable; he had not known of it before. He stopped as he heard a small noise... he slowly turned around and saw....  
  
Gaz.  
  
"Gaz! What are you doing here? You-"  
  
Dib stopped. He had been about to say, 'You scared me'. He paused lightly, and then finished.  
  
"...surprised me..."  
  
Gaz didn't answer, only looked up at him briefly, and returned to her game.  
  
"Fine. Ignore me then. Have you seen Zim? He isn't anywhere around- GAAAH!"  
  
Dib fell to the floor as something hit him. HARD. He looked up, and saw Zim, standing right next to Gaz!  
  
Gaz growled angrily, and paused her game. Her eyes opened threateningly, and she slowly turned to look at Zim and Dib. Then-  
  
"WHAT do you all WANT?! I've been coming here for the past 3 years, and NO ONE has bothered me, and now, in ONE DAY, YOU ALL DECIDE TO JUST BARGE IN?!?!"  
  
Zim stared at Gaz.  
  
"I want nothing but to finally rid myself of the pest that is your brother. Now, please go away, as I need to... rid myself of the pest that is your brother."  
  
Gaz's eyes returned to their narrowed state of normality, and she looked at Dib.  
  
"What are you going to do? You won't kill him, will you? Because I can't let you kill my brother. Dad might notice."  
  
The remark stung Dib a bit, and he dreaded Zim's response. He slowly stood up, and reached behind him to get the formula...  
  
"I won't kill him- DON'T MOVE STINK BEAST!"  
  
Zim lunged forward and pinned Dib to the wall. He reached behind him, took the vial and looked at it with interest.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No. What is this?!"  
  
"It's... soda!"  
  
"What is this?!?!"  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?"  
  
Gaz glared at Dib. "It's some sort of formula he made. Says he'll use it to finally reveal what you are... like that'll work. You're both idiots."  
  
Zim glowered at the insult. "Enough of this! THE MIGHTY ZIM IS NO 'IDIOT'!! And now I have work to do!!! SO LET ME DO IT!!"  
  
Before Dib or Gaz could respond, he reached back and pushed a spot on his PAK. Out came the thing he had finished this morning.  
  
"Ta da!! Look, Dib-stink!! LOOK... AT YOUR DOOM!!!!"  
  
Zim set the thing on the ground, and it opened up, lifting itself up in the air. It took out it's laser and pointed it at Dib.  
  
Dib froze in his spot.  
  
Gaz looked at Zim. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill him!"  
  
"I won't! I shall send him into a parallel dimension! MUAAA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Gaz blinked. "That's ok, I guess. As long as you don't kill him."  
  
Dib was still vaguely lost for words. So he wasn't going to die. But he didn't want to be sent to some other dimension either!  
  
Zim grinned and, before Dib could do anything, reached forward and pushed a small button on the thing.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Dib smiled and sighed with relief. It wasn't going to work! Zim had failed again! HA! Now, time for some good, fun TAUNTING.  
  
"What's wrong, ZIM?", Dib asked. " Broken??"  
  
Zim didn't respond, as he continued messing with the buttons on the device. Why wan't it working?!  
  
Dib laughed out loud.  
  
"Zim, when will you realize that you cannot win? I'll stop you at every turn!!"  
  
Suddenly, a loud ringing BEEP cut through the air. Zim grinned, and began laughing maniacally. Gaz's eyes widened as she realized that it might be a good idea to run... NOW.  
  
But before she could do anything, the device began shooting out purple sparks, a loud, odd noise was heard, and everything went black.  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Oooooooh! What's gonna happen?? O_O Erm.... yeah, this one sucked. XD  
  
But, hey, I tryed. This is one of the important chapters, cuz it's when they get whoooshed away to the other dimension and... junk. The next two chapters will not have any of our characters in them. I shall introduce their... DOPPLEGANGERS. O_O Or whatever they're called... yep. Do not forget to review! For... obvious reasons.... O_O *points at the moose* 


	5. Dopplegangers, A

Wheeeee! I dunno!!! XD  
  
Erm... wait! Yes I do! I have returned with chapter FIVE!!! Aren't you all so very proud of me?! Well, you should be. I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block while doing this... Praise me!! PRAAAIISSEE MEEE!! O_O  
  
Uh... yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: No! No, I refuse to admit that I do not own Invader Zim!! ....Wait.... aw, I just did, didn't I? o_o;  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five-  
  
Proffesor Membrane sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He glanced up at the clock; it was nearly time for his children to come home from school. He smiled. He had such great kids, he loved them dearly.  
  
Finally, he heard the door open, and a pair of footsteps coming in.  
  
"Daddy! I'm home!"  
  
Proffesor Membrane stood up and strode to the living room.  
  
"Gaz! Dib! How was school?"  
  
Gaz grinned up at him. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue top. Her hair had been dyed a pretty honey color, and was up in two ponytails. She sheepishly smiled, and pulled from her baby blue backpack.... a white and blue cheerleader's uniform.  
  
"I made the squad!!" she chirped cheerily, her large eyes shining with joy.  
  
Dib grinned. "And that means I'll get to see a lot more of my little sis at school, because I made the Football team!!"  
  
Dib was a perfecy choice for the football team. He was small, but quick, agile, and strong. He was actually pretty smart, getting an average B- grade at school. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a comfortable red T-Shirt. His face had a light tan from spending so much time outdoors, and he wore contact lenses.  
  
Proffesor Membrane smiled at them, and hugged them close. "I'm so proud of you both. Congratulations; you deserve these uniforms. I hope you will both do your best!"  
  
"We always do, Dad!", Dib replied.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it son. Well now, how about we go celebrate! Anyone up for Floaty's Health Bar?"  
  
"Oh! Me me me!! I'm HUNGRY."  
  
Dib glanced at his sister. "Sure, I'm fine with that. I could go for a tofu burger!"  
  
Gaz ran up the stairs. "I have to get ready first! Wait up, ok?"  
  
"Of course, dear! We'll wait in the car for you... don't be too long!"  
  
Dib and Proffesor Membrane walked out the door, and sat in the car. Proffesor Membrane drove the car around, and stopped it in front of the house.  
  
***34 minutes later***  
  
Gaz ran out of the house, this time wearing a pink dress with matching shoes. Her hair had been put down, and she was wearing glitter on her cheeks, and lip gloss.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't decide wether to wear a pink butterfly barrete, or a red heart one. I decided to use both!" She pointed at her head, where the barretes where clearly visible.  
  
"That's nice, Gaz. Now get in the car! I'm hungry..."  
  
"Patience, Dib. We have plenty of time."  
  
Gaz smiled and hopped in the car.  
  
"Buckle up! Don't want anyone getting HURT, now, would we?"  
  
His children did as they where told, and Gaz laughed out loud as the car sped away, towards Floaty's Health Bar.  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
O______O  
  
Nyeh! What the hell was THAT?!?! O_o  
  
Heh heh.... yep. ^^  
  
I am sure this chapter was shorter than the rest... oh well! I'm still not completely certain how Dib and Gaz's dopplegangers will come into the plot... I'm still not sure of the plot! But fear not, I have a general idea of where I want this to go!  
  
Review, and I shall be a happy pie!! :) 


	6. Dopplegangers B

Hm... didn't get many reviews for that last chapter... must've left people SPEECHLESS. O_O  
  
Or maybe it just sucked. XD  
  
Now, I have a bit of a dilemma... about the rating... I'm not sure if it should be PG-13, or R. 'Cuz I plan on lots of neat cussing. O_O  
  
And violence... actually, I'm not entirely sure yet. So, if at any point you think I should change the rating, please tell me! Okies...  
  
I would also appreciate it if someone told me how to make italics and bold lettering. Oh, and should I rewrite that last chapter?? I'm not sure.... ah well! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, let's see... do I SOUND like Jhonen Vasquez? No! Well, actually I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I don't. Point is, I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!!! O_O  
  
I do, however, own Rei. And Rin, which is my alter ego. Or, my self. ^^  
  
On with the fictionate fandom!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six-  
  
Gaz and her family walked out of Floaty's Health Bar, happily stuffed with all sorts of salads and health foods.  
  
Gaz sighed. "Whooo! That was GREAT! I LOVE Floaty's..."  
  
Dib nodded enthusiastically in response.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for Floaty's Health Bar!"  
  
Proffesor Membrane smiled to himself as he watched his children. He then looked absentmindedly at his watch.  
  
"Egad! I was so busy enjoying myself with my family, I forgot that I had a BIG MEETING today!!"  
  
Dib looked up in shock. "A meeting? You hardly EVER get one of those!"  
  
Dib's father looked down at him, worried.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm running late! I didn't have time to get you a babysitter! And what kind of irresponsible parent would I be if I left you kids alone?"  
  
"Don't panic, daddy!", Gaz said, "How about you just... drop us off at the movies? We can watch a movie, and then when you're done, you can come pick us up."  
  
"That's a great idea! Why do I have such BRIGHT children?" he asked as he scooped up his kids in a tight hug.  
  
"We got it from you, Dad."  
  
"Heh heh, ditto! We love you, Dad..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The car drove up in front of the theater.  
  
"Now, you're SURE you'll be fine?"  
  
"Yes, Dad! We'll call you when the movie's done."  
  
"Allright, Gaz. Don't forget: I love you. Both of you."  
  
"We love you too, Dad!"  
  
"I know you do... I know."  
  
Dib and Gaz watched as their father drove off, quickly, trying to get to the meeting in time.  
  
"Well, come on, Gaz! The theater is emptying from the last showing. Almost time for the next one! We wanna get good seats. Gaz?"  
  
But Gaz wasn't listening. She was standing very still, staring down the street, at the opening of a dark alley.  
  
"Gaz! Come on, we'll be late... late for being early!"  
  
"Wait a second... I think I saw something move there! It looks like a person... a HURT person... we should be good souls and help them!"  
  
Dib looked to where his sister was pointing. Now that he looked closely, he thought he could make out three figures. All lying down, apparently unconcious. One of them was stirring...  
  
"It's kind of hard to see in the darkness, but I think you're right, Gaz!"  
  
"Then let's go help them!"  
  
"No! What if it's a group of druggies, or gangsters, or hobos, or murderers, or arsenists, or NOT NICE PEOPLE WHO COULD HURT US!?" Dib twitched a little.  
  
Gaz stared at him, eyes wide and pleading. "Dib! There are other people around to help us if there is trouble, and either way, whoever is in there is in need of help! What kind of human beings would we be if we didn't do the right thing and helped them?"  
  
Dib sighed. His sister had him there, he had to admit. He looked down the street, apprehensively.  
  
"Well... a-all right then...."  
  
Gaz grinned at him.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses, silly!" she cried as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.  
  
-----------------  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Out of the theater they filtered, slowly as the movie ended. Some had stayed behind to watch the credits, but most where leaving already. The crowd slowly made it's way out of the theater, walking around a couple of kids who seemed to be arguing about hobos or something of the sort.  
  
Rin watched them. The smaller one, a blonde girl around 10 was pointing down the street, saying something about good deeds or.... stuff.  
  
"Pffft. I bet she dyed her hair..." she observed quietly to herself.  
  
Rin was short. By Human standards, that is. She was 5 feet tall, exactly 5 feet. She had thick brown hair that reached down to her back, and was wearing black shoes, jeans, a purple and dark blue striped shirt, and a black jacket. Her skin was a warm honey color, paled a bit from hours in front of the computer, out of the sun, and her eyes where a warm honey color as well, surrounded by a bit of dark from many a sleepless night.  
  
She looked back at her companions. There was one very tall young man, who had spiky purple hair, and was wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt. His eyes where an odd violet color, too vibrant to be real. Not that anyone noticed.  
  
Next to him, there was a small, young couple. A boy with black hair, black pants, and a black shirt with some sort of odd symbol in white on it, who was holding the hand of a young girl, with long raven colored hair, black boots, a dark blue knee-long skirt, and a black blouse.  
  
"Well, what did you think? I didn't like it that much... the chickens where sad, though... made me wanna cry..."  
  
She awaited a response from her companions. The couple looked at her wide eyed, and the girl nodded vaguely.  
  
"Ohhhh...." Rin intoned. "You both want to do that 'alone' walking thing again, right?"  
  
They nodded at her, smiling shyly.  
  
"If you don't mind, Rin," the boy said.  
  
"Of course I don't!" Rin replied happily. She looked up at the tall, purple headed boy next to her.  
  
"I assume you want him to come too?"  
  
"Yes, Rin." they responded. "We'll see you both later!"  
  
"All righty then! G'bye, Rei! G'bye, Zim!"  
  
"Bye Rin. Bye Purple."  
  
Rin watched as Zim and Rei took the long way home, heads bent towards each other, holding hands.  
  
"Nyeeeh. Makes me sicky. Too much love! Toooo muuuuch loooooovvee!!! Aw, let's go home."  
  
------------------------  
  
Rin and Purple walked down the street, towards home.  
  
"...so then, I took out a ham sammich, and offered it to him, but the hobo just ran off, screaming, and stuff!! So I chased after him, yelling, 'Wait! I have tuna!', but he just kept on running and running, and I think it was a magic hobo, I'm sure he cursed me, because I have had very bad luck since that day. What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should make doughnuts when we get home."  
  
"Yes, so do I, but about the hobo!"  
  
Purple paused lightly, staring at her.  
  
"What? A hobo??"  
  
"Nevermind... I just-"  
  
Rin stopped as a young girl, around ten ran up to them, panting. It was the same one from the theater. She looked at them, and gasped out something.  
  
Rin stared at her. "Erm... excuse me... what did you say?"  
  
"OhthankgoodnessIfoundsomeonemeandmybrotherneedhelp!!!"  
  
After a long, awkward silence, Rin looked at Purple. She leaned up, having to pull him down ridiculously so she could whisper to him, "I think she's a CRAAAAZZIIIIIEEEEE......"  
  
Purple pushed her away. "The pot calling the kettle black, Rin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind, Rin... nevermind."  
  
"Hey! Did you hear me!?"  
  
Rin stared at the blond. "No, but we're listening now. What do you want? And say it SLOWLY this time."  
  
"We need help! Someone's hurt!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Purple stepped forward. "Where? Take us there, we'll help!"  
  
"Just down the street! Hurry!!"  
  
Purple ran down after the blond, and Rin hesitated a bit, before shrugging, and running after them.  
  
At the end of the street, the girl turned into a dark alley. Purple followed, but Rin stayed away. She didn't trust that alley, or that girl. What did she want in an alley?!  
  
After a minute, Purple, the girl, and a boy that looked a bit older than the girl stumbled out, carrying three... bodies.  
  
Rin's mouth opened. She knew it! She stepped forward and pointed at the blond.  
  
"THIS GIRL IS A MURDERER!!!"  
  
"Rin, shut up! Help me, here!"  
  
Rin grumbled a bit, and kneeled down to the figures. They where all very small, and rather unconcious, save one who was mumbling a bit. Rin sat next to that one, to see if he was awake.  
  
"Ack, I can't SEE! Drag them over to the light..."  
  
The odd group of people did so, with much huffing and puffing. As soon as that was done, Rin sat back to examine them.  
  
There was one girl and two boys. The blond kept poking one of them.  
  
"They must've been going to some party or something... this one has green face paint all over his face! Maybe they got..." she gulped lightly, and whispered, "...drunk...?"  
  
Purple looked at the one with 'green paint' on his face, and gasped. He quickly looked up at the humans, hoping they hadn't noticed.  
  
"Erm... I'm sure they'll be all right!"  
  
Rin too, had noticed the green child. Her eyes where wide, and she nervously looked at the humans, then at the obvious Irken.  
  
"Weeeeell...." she said, loudly. "I think we can handle it from here, don't you, Purple?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Thank you for everything! Now go away!"  
  
The boy, however, leaned over to the unconcious Irken.  
  
"You sure they'll be ok? Look at his eye! It doesn't look... the right SHAPE..."  
  
He opened his eye, in order to look at it better, but froze as a contact lens popped off with a small, 'pop!'.  
  
There was an awkward silence, in which everything froze. Rin coughed nervously. Purple looked up at the humans, grimacing lightly. Suddenly-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! His EYE FELL OFF!!! It's... it's.... IT'S NOT HUMAN!!!!"  
  
Gaz fell to the floor, holding her hands up to her head in horror. Dib jumped up.  
  
"WOW! Can you IMAGINE how much money this could make?! Gaz, just think about it, Gaz!"  
  
But Gaz wasn't listening. She was rocking back and forth, murmuring, 'The horror... the horror... the MADNESS...."  
  
Rin looked at Purple with questioning eyes. He reached into his pocket, pulled out some small, chip-like devices, and put two of them on the hysterical kids' heads. Imediately, Dib stopped speculating about all the money this would make, and Gaz stopped her rocking.  
  
Rin sighed, and sat on the floor. She looked at the unconcious kids, then at the Irken.  
  
"Damn... this... this is bad, right?"  
  
Purple nodded glumly. He looked at the unconcious Irken. "It looks like a military uniform he's wearing. I think... I think they found us. And now two humans know of us too..."  
  
"Well... let's procrastinate and take them to HQ! When we get there, I'm SURE we'll think of a logical, reasonable way to deal with this."  
  
Purple nodded, then bent down and picked up the two unconcious human boys and the blond.  
  
Rin picked up the remaning girl, and the small Irken, who's eyes where beggining to flicker a bit behind the eyelids.  
  
"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go..."  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Fffft. FFFFT! That was hard. I can only write late at night, yet I must sleep at 11 PM! IT IS MADNESS, I TELL YOU!! 0_0  
  
Please, review! Tell me, am I improving? Or is this story getting worse as it goes along? Come on, I need feedback! ^^  
  
Whoo! Six chapters down! I am... so very proud! O_O  
  
Review. I'll give you... my sincere thanks. :) 


	7. Awaken

Mmkay. Here I am! Back with the... REWRITTEN SEVENTH CHAPTER!? O_O  
  
Erm... yes, I have horrible writer's block. -_-;  
  
It soooks. o_O  
  
SO. I have decided to do something USEFUL, and change a few thingies here. Not much, some spelling, a few details... it won't be very noticeable. So, yeah...  
  
Fffft. People have yet to tell me how to make bold and italic writing! How dare thee!? A plague upon your pig herds!! oO;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Rin ((myself)), and Rei. Oh, and this muffin. Ah... wait... no, not anymore. o_o; Oh, and you may have noticed that in this fic, I included my self as an Irken Rebel. Well, I would like to disclaim that as well. I am, in reality, 100% supportive of the Invasion and the Irken Empire.  
  
Bow down before the Irken Race, pitiful humans!! O_O  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven-  
  
Purple stumbled into the Resistance HQ and dropped his load onto the couch. Rin followed suit. She sat down on the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Whoooo! Those two are heavy for such small thingies!!"  
  
Purple looked at her blankly. "Rin, they feel heavy because you are CHUBBY." He then proceeded to poking her shoulder repeatedly. "Heh heh... SQUISHEH...."  
  
"Stooop poooking meeee!!!" she yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
"What is this odd obssession people have with poking either my arms or my head!? What!? Huh? Huh!? HUH?!?"  
  
Purple ignored Rin's rantings as he deactivated his holographic disguise. He sighed lighty and looked at Rin, who was still ranting, with his large, angular purple eyes.  
  
"Rin, if you haven't forgotten, we still have the small problem that is the Irken Soldier laying on our couch."  
  
Rin smirked lightly. "A VERY small problem indeed... I am surprised those discriminative Irken bastards let him join."  
  
Purple nodded as he propped Zim up on many pillows.  
  
"He looks familiar, doesn't he?"  
  
"We probably saw him on Devastis, during our training, maybe...?"  
  
"Hmmm.... maybe..." Purple trailed off, reaching for Zim's wig. He pulled it off and stared in shock. Rin stared as well. Both Irkens just stood there, staring at the 3-foot wonder in front of them. They where both speechless.  
  
Finally, Rin spoke.  
  
"....Zim?"  
  
"But.... it... can't... BE...."  
  
Rin walked over to the other side of the room, deactivating her disguise on the way. She swung around, and stared at Purple with her angular, dark red eyes.  
  
"There must be a simple explination! This makes no sense! I distinctly saw Zim and Rei walk THE OPPOSITE way from the movie theater! I saw them! I did! Purple, you saw them too! I did, you did! WE ALL DID! HOW CAN THIS BE ZIM!?!"  
  
Purple stared at her, getting an odd, slightly frightened look in his eyes. Rin seemed to be getting into one of her, 'moods' again...  
  
"SO, EITHER ZIM OR ZIM IS AN IMPOSTER!!! MY BRAIN HUUUURTS!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!! I DON'T, I REEEEALLY DON'T!!! I DON'T! I... DOOOON'T!!!!"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Rin stopped and looked towards the door at the newcomers. "ZIM?!?!"  
  
She looked quickly from Zim on the couch in his Invader uniform, to Zim next to the doorway, arm in arm with Rei, who looked just as bewildered as anyone. Rin suddenly ran towards the stove, opened it, and hoppped in.  
  
"I'LL BE IN MY ROOM! YOU DEAL WITH THIS!!!"  
  
Zim, Purple, and Rei stared at the stove blankly.  
  
"...Erm... so, Purple, what's up?" Rei asked, sounding as if she'd rather not know.  
  
Purple looked at Rei and pointed at the couch, still too shocked to say anything.  
  
Rei walked over to the couch, and stared in awe.  
  
"Zim... do you have a clone you never told us about?"  
  
Zim joined Rei next to the couch, as they all gawked at Zim, who was now beginning to move around slowly, barely waking up. This fact seemed to register in Zim's mind, so he quickly walked towards the kitchen and brought back some duct tape, which he then used to bind Zim's arms and legs toghether so he wouldn't attack... or whatever clones did.  
  
"What do we do?" Purple asked, uncertaintly. This had never happened before, anywhere, not like this.  
  
Zim sat down, sighing wearily. "What is there to do? Wait until he wakes up, I guess. Question him. I'd say we have a good 5 minutes left before he regains conciousness. Meanwhile, tell me exactly what happened, Purple."  
  
Purple sat down next to Zim, and began.  
  
"Basically, we ran into this frantic human girl on the way here, and she led us to an alley where there where two unconcious humans, and this Irken here. Then, we brought them out for closer inspection, and the humans discovered that he was of alien origin. We have been found out by two humans and the Irken Empire, apparently. So now we're here. Like this. Confused... so very confused! I thought they didn't know Earth existed! How did they find us out? Why did they send a clone here?? WHY A CLONE?!?! WHY DO IT!? WHY?!?!"  
  
Purple twitched lightly, then turned to Zim. "And that is what happened!" He finished proudly.  
  
Rei grinned. "Well, on the bright side, Zim, you look HOT in a uniform!"  
  
Zim stared at her, eyes wide. Purple got a slightly disgusted look on his face. After an awkward silence, Zim spoke is a quiet voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rei laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! I'm just kidding... Well, no, not really, you really look sexy," Purple then took this opportunity to squeak in shock and disgust. "but, I like you just the way you are!" Rei finished.  
  
Zim stared at her. "Uhh... okay..."  
  
"Don't feel threatened, Zimmy-Poo! I LOVE you, remember?"  
  
Zim grinned and walked over to her, hugging her. "I love you too, Rei..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Purple screamed in horror. He put his hands up to his eyes, screaming, "IT BURNS!! IT BUUUUUURNS!!!"  
  
Zim and Rei seemed about to say something to Purple, when suddenly, Purple's sreams where interrupted by another sound, another voice.  
  
"WHERE AM I!?! WHO ARE YOU?!?! WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO THE MIGHTY ZIIIM?!?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Mmkay. Well, I hope that one was better. oO;  
  
Hm... it says that there are 24 reviews... yet I only see... 22... odd...  
  
Ah well. Review, and the curse that was put upon your pig herds in the beginning of this chapter shall be lifted! ^^ 


	8. Confusion, and Another Awakening

Mmkay. O_o  
  
Yes. I am here. With the EIGHT chapter. Out of how many? I dunno. O_O  
  
Anyhoo... yeah.... thanks to all the reviewers.... o_o;  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own them!! ALL OF THEM!!! ^^  
Wait a second.... no I don't. oO;  
Jhonen does. -_-;  
And I don't!!! oo; *sob*  
  
On with the fic... I guess... O_o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight-  
  
Rei yelped, and jumped in the air as Zim's cry cut through the air. Purple stopped screaming and looked at Zim, who glared back at them, defiantly.  
  
"Why am I here?!" he snapped.  
  
Purple scowled. "We where about-!"  
  
"Why am I tied up!?!"  
  
"BECAUSE-"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER MEE?!?! GAAAH!!!"  
  
Zim screamed as his doppleganger grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the couch.  
  
"We where about to ask YOU all those questions, Empire Scum!"  
  
Zim looked as if he where about to yell something in response, but his eyes widened, and his jaw opened in shock as he looked at his doppleganger. A moment passed in which they both stared at each other's identical red eyes. Suddenly, Zim gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"What treachery is this!?!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Zim pushed him back onto the couch.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten us, CLONE!?!" he snapped back.  
  
Zim spazzed a bit, as he yelled, "I am no clone!!! YOU ARE!!!! WHY!?!? There can only be ONE ZIM!!! Too much perfection would overwhelm the universe's masses!!"  
  
Rei let out a paroxism of laughter at that. Zim glared at her.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Rei stopped laughing and stared at him.  
  
"What is so funny!?!"  
  
"Weeeell...." she said in a coy tone of voice. After a moment, she leaped behind Purple, screaming, "ZIM, IT'S TALKING TO MEE!!!"  
  
Zim walked over to the captive, and shook him roughly.  
  
"Enough, Clone! Answer me! What are you doing here!? What is the Empire doing!?!"  
  
Zim wiggled unhappily in his bonds.  
  
"Release me! What is the meaning of this?! Why am I being held captive!? Why was I cloned!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
Zim stared at Zim, expressionless, and Zim stared back, eyes wide with anger, yet also, interest. Zim glanced over at Purple and Rei, releasing his hold.  
  
"He really has no idea what's going on!" he exclaimed in awe.  
  
"Of COURSE I don't!!"  
  
Rei walked up to him. "So... what now?"  
  
"Now you will release me!! NOW!!!"  
  
Purple looked at him, blankly. "First of all, what and who are you?"  
  
Zim looked at him , about to answer, but it was then that he saw who he was talking to. His eyes widened in shock at the realization of who he had been yelling at.  
  
"My Tallest! I- I- I... What are you doing here? Where is Tallest Red?" he paused lightly, and added, humbly, "I apologize for my behaviour, my Tallest. It was unbefitting to an Invader, and I should have done better. But I was in a defensive state of mind! I hope I am pardoned..."  
  
Rei looked up at Purple, a question in her eyes. Zim looked at himself on the couch, and thought how sickeningly submissive he seemed. Purple stared at Zim.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." he said, his voice broken and wavering.  
  
Zim looked up at Purple, a shocked look in his eyes. "Yes... Your Tallness."  
  
"No! Call me Purple! PURPLE!!! Waaaait... why do you even THINK I am a... tall-thingy!? Is it not known that I declared my rebellion from the Empire long ago? Or are they keeping that from you too??"  
  
Zim stared at Purple, slight panic coming into his eyes. "My.... erm.... Purple, what are you talking about!? You're delirious! Why, just last week I saw you and my Tallest Red!"  
  
Purple stared at him. Rei stared at him. Zim looked at Purple.  
  
"So. You where with Red... last week?" he asked. His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion and anger. "Explain this to me! Why where you with the enemy!?"  
  
"Enemy!?" Zim asked in surprise. "Wait! You're... you're... I see now! I see perfectly! YOU'RE REBELS!!! And you have been cloned with the DNA of some of the most powerful Irkens ever! Me, ZIM, and Almighty Tallest Purple!!! REBEL SCUM, HOW DARE YOU!?!"  
  
Purple looked at everyone and yelled, "No! Don't beleive him! I was not with the enemy! I would never betray the Resistance! Rei, tell them! Tell them!!! Rei?"  
  
Rei lunged forward to Zim, and grabbed something from his pocket.  
  
"Don't TOUCH ME!!!" Zim screeched, but Rei turned away, a small vial in her hand. She looked at it with interest, turning it over in her hands.  
  
Zim glared at her back, and snapped, "What is that? Give that back! What did you take!?! Why...."  
  
Zim trailed off, and stared at Rei's back. His left eye twitched, and he suddenly backed away in his bonds, screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!! IT'S... IT'S... IT'S NOT IRKEN!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Rei swung around and stared at him. "What? What is it?"  
  
Purple looked at Zim, who shrugged in response. Suddenly, the sound of the oven door opening could be heard from the kitchen, and a very annoyed looking Rin walked into the room.  
  
She looked over at the frantic Irken on the couch, and walked over to him. She then began poking him over and over again.  
  
"Make it shut up!" she wailed. " It's loud."  
  
Zim stopped abruptly, and looked at her. He immeadetly began screaming again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rin scowled and looked at her companions. "Why is it screaming?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know." Rei responded. "I was looking at him, and saw this THING in his pocket, so I went to get it, and when I turned around, it started screaming."  
  
Purple hissed lightly. The screaming was starting to get to his antenna. He strode over to the couch, and gave Zim a sharp twack on the head, which caused him to shut up and grimace painfully.  
  
Zim looked at them all and asked, in a horrofied whisper, "What are you?"  
  
Rin shrugged. "Irkens. Rebellious Irkens." she answered.  
  
Zim shook his head. "Where... where are your.... PAKs??" he asked.  
  
Zim looked at him. Rin looked up at Purple. Rei backed away, slowly.  
  
"....PAKs??" Purple finally asked in a confused voice.  
  
Zim closed his eyes, and turned away. Of course, you must understand that on Irk, seeing someone without a PAK is like you seeing someone with no head. Which is just plain disturbing.  
  
Rei cleared her throat loudly. "Weeeeell... back to business! What is this?" she questioned, holding the vial in front of Zim's face.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at it. Oddly enough, he couldn't remember.  
  
"Erm... I forget... soda, I think..."  
  
Rin smiled and snatched the vial from Rei's hand.  
  
"Yeees!! Soda!" she exclaimed, holding the vial.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim stared at it, deep in remembarance. Was it soda? He remembered someone telling him... wait, what had happened before this? Zim pondered deeply.  
  
'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I remember a light... a noise? Someone...'  
  
Zim looked at his surroundings, and then his eyes fell on the still unconcious forms of Dib and Gaz on the opposite couch. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him... the device, Skool, the vial... the vial!  
  
He looked at Rin, and saw, to his horror, that she was holding the vial up to her lips.  
  
She drank deeply.  
  
Zim winced, and closed his eyes, waiting from the scream.  
  
"....Mmmmm! That was... not bad... different!" Rin exclaimed happily.  
  
Zim opened his eyes in shock. "Didn't it hurt you?" he asked her in surprised awe.  
  
Rin stared back at him, oddly. "Noooo.... why would it hurt me?"  
  
Zim shook his head. "Listen!" he snapped. "I think I know what is happening!"  
  
Zim, who had been silent for quite a while now, scoffed.  
  
"DUH! Of COURSE you know what's going on! TELL US!!!"  
  
Zim stared at him, arrogantly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
He drew himself up proudly.  
  
"I... Am from a parallel dimension!" he stated loudly. "I was planning on using a device I made, to send all my enemies to their DOOM! But, obviously, Dib's disproportioned head messed everything up! As usual! So, I got sucked into this too! And, obviously, in this dimension, Irkens do not use PAKs, and there are some that would stoop as low as to rebel against their Empire!" he finished, glaring daggers at everyone.  
  
Silence.  
  
Even more silence.  
  
Rin's eyes where wide, and she said, in a hushed, awed voice, "That... makes perfect sense!!!"  
  
Zim looked at everyone. "Yes it does. But it might not be true. I think we need to run a few tests first!" he grinned evilly at Zim, who gulped quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Purple snickered. "Hey. If a quiz is quizzical, what is a test?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
Rin thought about it, then frowned in disgust. "Ew. How pervertedly witty of you, Purple."  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
Zim, however, looked around at all of them. "Huh? Wha? I don't get it! EXPLAIN TO ZIM!!!"  
  
Rin looked as if she was about to answer, when another sound interrupted the atmosphere yet again. Everyone looked at the other couch, as Dib's frame began shifting around, and he sat up, weakly.  
  
Dib looked around, and paused in horrror at the sight of 5 Irkens in the room.  
  
He began breathing heavily in fear, and murmured hoarsely to himself.  
  
"Oh... fuck...."  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
O_o  
  
Now, before you say anything, yes, I know Dib's a nice little spunkster that would not usually cuss, but think about it: He just woke up, in an unfamiliar room, with 5 aliens. Yeup.  
  
I hope this was not so very confusing. I mean, with two Dibs and two Gazzes and two Zims, things are bound to get a bit out of control. Ah well. I am trying. xD  
  
SO. Questions? Comments? Please, no death threats. Review, review, review! ^^ 


	9. Memories

Yay! 9th chapter! I rawk the sox of so many mooses!!! OO"  
  
Erm... yes... yes... ok. oO;;

Eh? What is this 'Quick Edit' thing?? I don't like it! It confuses me!! Why, Ff.net? Why?! It was just fine the was it was! I don't get all them buttons at the top, or anything! And the divider things I use don't show up! I DON'T LIKE IT!!! ;-;  
  
Ok. SO. I, again, thank all who bothered to review this fic. You are all so nice! You get cookies!   
  
flings cookies at reviewers  
  
Hmm... I still don't know how to make italics... I use the Word Pad in the Accessories. And I am slow. So, yeah.... maybe /i /b  
  
I hope so. --;  
  
Discalimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I only own Rei and me. Oo;  
  
A MESSAGE TO NIKKI! OO: Nikki, you MUST write a fic! You must! Pwease??? O-O"  
  
All righty then! ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Chapter Nine-  
  
Rin's antenna picked up Dib's voice, and she immediately turned to face him, one of her eyes scrunched up so it was smaller than the other. ((A/N: Oo))  
  
"Aw, you musn't speak such filthy words, human. I understand it is not appropriate in your culture? Tisk tisk..." Rin said with a smirk and a sarcastic gleam in her dark red pupils.  
  
Dib stared back at her, eyes wide in fear. He didn't remember anything, and he had just awoken to find himself in an unfamiliar place with 5 Irken beings and no idea as to how he got there. After a moment, he finally regained his senses enough to communicate.  
  
"Alien scum!!" he yelled. "What did you do to me!?"  
  
Zim stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Zim's voice as he yelled at Dib.  
  
"Dib-Filth!!! Human-STINKBEAST!!! This is all your fault! You and your ENORMOUS HEAD!!!"  
  
Dib glared at Zim angrily, and answered, "My head's not big!"  
  
Rin laughed and pointed at him. "Yes it is! You look like a walking TOOTSIE POP!!!"  
  
Zim continued angrily, "The gargantuan mass of your head threw the equation off! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT WE ARE HERE!!!!"  
  
Dib closed his eyes in confusion and shook his head. This was all too much. Where was he? What happened? Why was he here, and why was Zim in bonds as well?  
  
"I'm... CONFUSED!!!!" he yelled, as he began spazzing out on the couch.  
  
Rin watched solemnly, as Dib twitched and spazzed on the couch, and Rei stared in horror. Purple glanced at Zim, who walked over to the television. He pressed some buttons, and some wires emerged, which he then carried to the frantic human.  
  
"Shut up, human Smeet. We need to run some tests-"  
  
"NOOO!!" Dib yelled. He slowly stopped spazzing, regaining control of his muscles. He glared at Zim defiantly. "You won't get any of my brain-meats! They're MINE, all MINE!!!"  
  
Dib paused lightly, and stared at Zim in confusion. After a moment, he looked over at Zim, who was still wrapped in duct tape.  
  
"Heeeey! Why is Zim tied up too?" Dib's eyes widened, and he continued without awaiting an answer. "This is all a TRICK, ISN'T IT?? You are trying to lure me into a sense of... well... slight security! WELL, IT AIN'T GONNA WORK, IRKENS! I'M ONTO YOOOUUU...."  
  
Zim stared at Dib, who had now slumped over and was murmuring, 'Not my brain-meats, not them... please...', and then looked over at Zim. ((A/N: Yes. I know. Very confusing....))  
  
"Well, since this human is still delirious from whatever happened, we will have to test YOU, Clone."  
  
Zim backed away apprehensively. "What KIND of tests?? And I am not a clone, I told you!! WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ZIM, EH? EHHH???"  
  
Rin smiled and sat down next to Zim, and Purple did the same. Immediately, they both gripped his head, and Zim, sensing something was wrong, began squirming and wiggling around, trying to get away.  
  
"Stop! Back off, whatya doing, get away, STOP, STOOOOP!!!" he screamed in a panic. "Release my head! Do not make me have to unleash the WRATH OF ZIM!!!!!"  
  
Rin smiled evilly, and crooned in an ironically calming tone. "Do not worry! It is a simple process." she said as Zim came closer with the wires hanging from his hands menacingly. "We will merely connect those wires to your head, and examine some of your memories on the telly, using word association."  
  
Zim stopped squirming and asked cautiosly, "Then why must I be restrained?"  
  
Rin laughed out loud, and responded, "Well, there is an electrical discharge that happens when the wires are applied. Nothing to worry about, just extremely painful." Zim began squirming again. "And if you squirm like that during application, the electron flow will be disrupted and you will either turn into a brainless vegetable, or DIE. And I don't like vegetables..." ((A/N: Har har. I just attempted to sound smart. Pathetic, eh? O.o))  
  
Zim's face paled into a mint-green shade that matched Rin's, and he began wiggling and attempting to kick Rin and Purple. "No! Don't do this, I won't let you!!! BACK OFF, SCUM!!!"  
  
Purple sighed lightly, and asked in a voice full of mock sadness, "Why don't they ever listen? Why? Huh? Huh!?"  
  
Rin snickered. "We are such sadists. Aren't you guys ashamed?"  
  
Zim stared at Rin and Purple, and rolled his eyes. He crept forwards and quickly placed the wires next to Zim's head, which caused him to stop abruptly and look up in an expression that almost matched fear. Zim slowly connected the wires, and Zim winced lightly, but stopped as he realized that there was no pain. Rin released his head, and began laughing psychotically.  
  
"HA hahahahahahahahahahaaaa!! HA HA HA HA HA AAAAH-HA! Ha ha ha h ahhh-ha HA!!! Ha ha... heh. Nyeeehhh.... that was a good one!"  
  
Purple nodded, but couldn't say much as he was still clutching his belly, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Zim's eyes narrowed in anger at the trick, and his cheeks blushed into a dark, angry green. He grumbled Irken swear words under his breath as Rei walked over to the television set, and turned it on. She quickly pushed a few buttons, and a black screen came on. She looked at everyone and took a seat in the couch opposite Zim's.  
  
Zim, Purple and Rin sat next to her, and they awaited the tests to begin.  
  
Rei leaned forward and stared at Zim. After a moment, she said in a strong, clear voice, "Dib."  
  
An image of Dib, smirking and holding a water balloon in his hand appeared on the screen. Zim blinked in surprise as he realised that this device did indeed show his memories.  
  
Rin looked at the image, and looked at Dib on the couch, who seemed to be returning to reality. "Yep. That sure is Dib..."  
  
Rei ignored Rin's comment, and she looked at Zim again. This time, she said in that same clear voice, "PAK."  
  
An image of an Irken PAK appeared on the screen.  
  
"Irken Empire."  
  
An image of the Great Assigning appeared, but suddenly it was interrupted by a screen that said in Irken, "ACCESS DENIED."  
  
Zim smirked quietly. There was no way these rebels would get ANYTHING out of him. Rei blinked lightly, and Zim looked rather dissapointed.  
  
After a moment, Rei shrugged lightly, and continued. "Parallel dimension."  
  
An image of Zim's city appeared on the screen, and his home, and the Skool. Everything from the other dimension appeared on the screen, and Zim commented, "Those places are not here. Well, they are, but not like THAT." he pointed at yet another image of the Skool. "See that? That is the Happy Skhool of Fun Learning. And those buildings across it? Exactly the same size and shape. And yet, they are different. That other dimension you came from is seriously twisted."  
  
Zim looked at him oddly, but said nothing.  
  
Rei looked at him. "Now, will you please think about the device that you meant to use to... what was it, again?"  
  
"Send all my enemies to their well deserved DOOM???" Zim asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah, that."  
  
Zim looked at the screen, and after a moment the device appeared. The very same one that had caused all this. Zim grinned and pointed.  
  
"There it is! See it? I was not lying!"  
  
Rei nodded, and Zim stood up and walked over to the television. He turned it off, and walked over to Zim, and took off the wires. "Yes. We have seen enough proof. We beleive you."  
  
Purple nodded lightly, as he took the wires from Zim's hands. Rin grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh wow! This is so cool! You are from another dimension! COOL!!!" she hugged herself happily and squeed. Zim looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"This is NOT, 'cool'! I don't WANT to be here, I wanna go BACK!!!"  
  
Dib sat groggily up, and looked at Zim. "This is... all your fault, Zim." he said weakly, still psychologically exhausted. "If you hadn't used that STUPID device..." he shook his head unhappily. After a moment, he looked up.  
  
"Where is Gaz?" he asked.  
  
Purple looked at Dib. "Who?" he asked interestedly.  
  
Dib looked around and sighed as he saw her at the other end of the couch, next to two other kids that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
Rei looked at Gaz, and walked over to her.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked Dib.  
  
"My sister. Is she ok?"  
  
Rei leaned forward to examine her. After a moment she looked up at Dib. "Yes, she's fine. She seems to be holding something..." Rei leaned forward again and moved Gaz's arms, revealing the GameSlave that Gaz was still gripping tightly.  
  
"Hm." she muttered, as she moved to grab it. She began pulling it from Gaz's hands, but leaped back and yelped as a pale hand came from nowhere to smack hers away.  
  
"Ow!" she cried. She stared at Gaz, and her eyes widened lightly as she saw the human girl get up.  
  
Gaz sat up in the couch, and looked around for a moment. Sensing no immediate danger, she looked down at her GameSlave, and began playing again.  
  
End Chapter.   
  
FOOSH. Another chapter down. Hm. I'm tired. O.o Yes... review... pwease? :3 

And someone please explain to me what this thing is that happens when I go to Document Manager!! I AM CONFUSED, MY FIC WILL LOOK HIDEOUS WITH THIS!!! ;-;


	10. Goodnight Moon!

FOOSH. Whoa! I started this chapter two days after I posted the last one! How considerate and quick-ish of me. :)  
  
Yes... I think I WILL label the Zims. It would make things easier... how about, we make Rebel Zim, Zimm? Yes, that would be so much easier. And Dib, Dibb. And Gaz, Gazz.   
  
Get it? Got it? Spiffy. [i]Moose...[/i] **I wonder if these buttons _add italics __and such..._** Hmmm...  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers... you get some more shnacks! -flings chips and dip at reviewers-  
  
Nikki, you MUST write a fic. Think about the poor people, who are deprived of your writings. O.O I shall help your self-esteem: NIKKI, YOU ARE A SMART, FUNNY, ORIGINAL, AND SLIGHTLY DERANGED SMEET-THINGEH. There, didn't that make ya feel better?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Don't rub it in!!! ;-; I swear, that is the whole point of these disclaimers! To STIFLE our DREAMS. I own Zim in my dreams. And I can dream, can't I? :D  
  
On with the fic!!! O.O  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
A tense silence filled the atmosphere as everyone looked at Gaz and at Rei, who was rubbing her hand, wincing painfully. After a few awkward moments, Rin cleared her throat, looked around, and yawned.  
  
"Well, that's it for me! I'm beat. Nap time... bye bye, grapefruits."  
  
Zimm ((A/N: Remember, we changed the spelling!)), Rei and Purple watched as she walked to the kitchen and lowered herself into the stove. After a moment, Purple looked at Zimm and Rei.  
  
"Have any idea where she got, 'grapefruit' from?"  
  
Zimm shook his head lightly, and Rei turned her attention to Gaz.  
  
"So, I take it you are Gaz?"  
  
She nodded, and continued playing her game.  
  
Rei looked at the other two unconcious figures on the couch. No one had payed any attention to them yet, as they where unconcious, and therefore where no threat. But now Rei walked over to them, and leaned in to inspect them.  
  
Her eyes widened significantly as she looked from Gaz to Gazz, and from Dib to Dibb. "You look... like... whoa, are you two related?"  
  
Gaz growled and pushed pause on her game. "If you don't shut up NOW, I will make you hurt."  
  
Rei gulped lightly, and backed away. Meanwhile, Dib got up and walked to the other two kids. He looked at them suspiciously, eyes wide open as more and more details of his memories trickled back. His eyes suddenly lit up, and he whirled around and pointed at Zim and Zimm.  
  
"I get it! You two are the same, only from different dimensions!" he turned to look at Dibb and Gazz again, examining them closely. He stared in awe at himself, and thought, awed, 'This is who I could've been...'  
  
He turned to Gazz and stared skeptically. Her blond hair was a bit disheveled, and her makeup was smeared. Dib looked at Gaz, and then at Gazz. He sighed lightly to himself, and sat back down on the couch, an air of resigned confusion about him.  
  
Zim looked at his doppleganger and asked, "Aren't you going to LET ME GO!?!"  
  
Zimm looked at him, one eyebrow raised. After surveying him skeptically for a few moments, he turned to Rei. "What do you think, my lovely mate?"  
  
Zim spazzed a bit at this, and made little sicky noises. "Ew, ick, icky ick nyeeeh, yaaagh, ow, meep, fweee... ugh."  
  
Rei grinned at Zimm furtively, and then turned to Zim. "Well... I guess we could release him. But still..." she leaned in to whisper to Zimm, "I still don't trust him much. He IS in the Irken Military... So, I think we should give him the more secure spare room. Locked. I mean, it's not like he can escape, is it? He cannot go outside, or do anything, he relies on us. "  
  
Zim's face fell, as he realized she was right. He had to stay here. He could not go outside, he didn't know anything about it here, and his disguise.... his disguise! He looked up and searched around for it, and his face fell even more when he saw the wig and contacts safely in Purple's arms. He smirked at Zim, and put them high up a shelf in the kitchen.  
  
Zim looked down hopelessly. 'What now?' he thought to himself. He had to get back... he just had to. But how? He'd have to build another polydimensional transport device. He sighed and pondered his dilemma, but was suddenly interrupted by Rei grabbing a piece of the tape that encased him, and pulling him up with it.  
  
Zim wobbled a bit, and regained his balance. He looked questioningly at everyone.  
  
Zimm yawned loudly and turned to Purple. "Escort our visitors to their quarters. Me and Rei are gonna go rest now."  
  
Purple nodded as Zimm took Rei's arm and they both climbed into the doors under the sink. A soft whooshing sound was heard as the elevator inside there lowered, and Purple turned to Zim, Dib and Gaz.  
  
Zim stared back skeptically at his Tallest. It was odd seeing him like this. This whole place filled him with a sickening sense of surrealism, as if nothing could be trusted, as if all was a dream, a product of a deranged mind. He did not like it here, no, no, no...  
  
Purple walked over to Zim and grabbed the tape. He swiftly pulled it off, mercilessly ripping the sticky substance off Zim, and even though his uniform covered all his skin up, he still winced lightly as Purple freed him. Purple tore pieces of tape off, until all that was left was a piece around his hands. The tape had pulled off a bit of the fabric of Zim's uniform, and he had small rips and tears on his sleeves, gloves, and a few on his shirt and pants.  
  
Purple glared at Zim. "Stay here." he commanded. Zim nodded, and watched as Purple grabbed Dib's hand and Gaz's shoulder, and led them to the cupboard. He opened the small door, and turned the handle. The cupboard opening expanded significantly, and Purple pushed Dib in and Gaz in. "This is where you will be staying. There's some food in that cupboard, and some drinks. You can watch the TV if you want."  
  
Purple stepped out and bid them good night. After he had closed the cupboard, he turned to Zim.  
  
Purple grabbed Zim's tape cuffs, and led him to the kitchen as well. He opened the microwave, and pushed some buttons, which caused it to expand to a large portal. Purple pushed Zim in, and followed. Zim gasped as he found himself stepping into a large, spacious room. He blinked in shock, marveling silently at the idea that such a large area could be hidden behind a common human microwave.  
  
"All right then." Purple said. "There are some snacks right here, in this cupboard, and a pack of sodas. Two flavors, cherry, or orange! This here is your bed, and we have this television here. It is protected by very strong, clear plastic, so don't think about trying to get to it so you can tweak it and use it as a communications device. You will use a remote to change the channel. Any questions?"  
  
Zim stared up at him, disappointed that his idea about the television being used as a communication device had been anticipated. He shook his head.  
  
"Good." Purple said. "Now, try and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll see what to do to get you out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Zim lifted his hand.  
  
Purple stared at him and sighed. "What is it?"  
  
Zim saluted and wiggled his antenna in respect, which caused Purple to wince lightly. Zim looked up at him and spoke. "I don't need sleep."  
  
Purple blinked down at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sleep is not programmed into modern Irken ID PAKs. It is unnecessary because we Irkens are SUPERIOR." Zim responded, not being able to stifle the gloating tone he used.  
  
"So do something else." Purple said, slightly annoyed now.  
  
Zim nodded and saluted again. "Yes, Your Tallness."  
  
Purple growled irritatedly, and turned to Zim. "Listen up, shrimp! I am not your tallest! I am Purple! Call me Purple, I do not want you to call me that!"  
  
Zim gazed at him, unfazed. "But why, Tall One?"  
  
Purple winced and glared at Zim. "By order of your Tallest, do not call me that anymore!!"  
  
Zim grinned happily and saluted. "Yes, Purple, sir!"  
  
Purple sighed and walked over to Zim. He removed the remaning bit of tape which bound his hands. "Good." he said. "Now I have to go see to the other two humans. Try not to disturb anyone in your insomniac... ness...."  
  
Zim nodded, and sat on the bed, as Purple stepped out of the microwave and returned it to normal. Zim stood up, and walked over to the opening, which was now around the size of half his head.  
  
"Ingenious!" he muttered as he gazed out the microwave door.  
  
"Truly ingenious!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Purple had gone over to the couch to see to the other two humans. He stopped and stared in alarm, as he saw the female begin to shift. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, grumbling incoherently under her breath.  
  
Gazz opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Purple, standing there looking at her, and screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew eeeeeeeewwwww!!! Get away, you bug-thing! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Purple clutched his antenna and walked over to her and hit her over the head soundly. Apparently, she was not affected, as she continued with her frenzied screaming. Gazz was now sobbing.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! That hu-u-u-urt!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" she stopped there, and curled up on the floor crying. All her yelling had, of course, awoken her brother, and he shifted a bit before he turned around and looked at Gazz. He immediately sat up and leaned over to her.  
  
"Gazz! Gazz! What's wrong?" he suddenly looked up at Purple and paled until his lightly tanned skin resembled Dib's pale skin. He stood up and glared at Purple.  
  
"Stand back now! I'm warning you! Away with thee! I won't take you to my leader, Martian!"  
  
Purple rubbed his head unhappily. 'It's late. Too late for this. I'm so tired...' He was interrupted in his musings as he felt the human boy begin to hit him over and over again. Dibb twacked Purple's legs soundly.  
  
"Take that! And THAT! Take THIS, alien monster!"  
  
Purple glared down at Dibb and picked him up by the head. Dibb kicked his legs in the air frantically.  
  
"Put me down! You're just to afraid to fight me, aren't ya? Put... me... down!!!"  
  
Purple smirked, and turned Dibb over, holding him by his feet.  
  
"As you wish." he said, and he let him go. Dibb's head hit the floor, and he fell over, knocked out. Purple looked at Gazz, who had fallen still and was staring at Dibb in disbelief. He walked over to her, and twacked her head again, knowcking her out as well. He leaned down, and picked both humans up.  
  
"They look like such little angels when they sleep!" he remarked out loud as he stuffed them into the drawers, which contained rooms similar to the one Zim was in.  
  
Everything being done, Purple put the base on Self Defence mode, and went into the refridgerator, to go to his room and sleep. He paused before he closed the door, and looked around. Purple grinned as he looked out the window, and quoted one of his favorite lines from one of his favorite earth books.  
  
"Goodnight, Moon."  
  
End Chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Purple's favorite book is 'Goodnight, Moon'!   
  
How cute!!! O.O  
  
Disclaimer: I also do not own the book Goodnight Moon. Okay? Yeah....  
  
Review! Review because it makes me happy like... that guy! -points at some random happy guy-


	11. The Eleventh Chapter 0o

YES!! I seem to be on some sort of WRITING FRENZY!!! O.O;  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You are da shizznit, foo'.   
  
O.o;;;  
  
Nikki: If you do not write a fic, I shall sing Brittney Spears music at the guild. I'm warning you! x)  
  
Mmkay then. Disclaimer: Haa! Yes, I am Jhonen Vasquez, and I own Invader Zim, JtHM, Squee, and all them other spiffeh thangs!! Wait... -checks mirror-... No... I'm NOT Jhonen Vasquez, I am Rinny Z! And I do NOT own Invader Zim or any of those other thangs! Ffft. I only own Rei and me. o.o;  
  
So, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 11!! x)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven! -  
  
Zim looked out the microwave door, shaking like a hyperactive seagull. He had tried to get out several times during the night, as was his Irken instinct of escape, but the microwave window was not large enough for him to fit through. He had then given up, and, hesitantly, gone to watch the television. He saw many old movies, and some infomercials, which scared him, so he turned them off. He had then raided the cupboard, and eaten some chips and all the sodas. Which probably explained why he was rather jittery at the moment.  
  
Zim spun around as the microwave opened and Rin stepped through. She was wearing an apron, which was covered in mysterious dark red splotches.  
  
"Hey, Not-So-Sleepy-Head! Time to come out! I made waffles out of pancake batter! PWAFFLES!!" she ran inside and dragged him out, closing the microwave behind them.  
  
"By the moose, what is your name again? Is it the same as Zimm's?" she asked, walking to the kitchen table where Zimm, Rei, Purple, Dib and Gaz where already seated at, the latter two rather nervously.  
  
Zim shook her hand off and flitted about the room, his body trying to get rid of all the pent up energy inside him. "Yes, I sure am ZIM! The greatest Invader in the Irken Elite! Conqueror of Worlds! Defender of Irk! Even though Irk needs no defence since Irk is _THE_ most powerful planet _EVER_! Whole _GALAXIES_ cower at the very _MENTION _of the name! Irk, Irk, Irk, Irk..."  
  
Rei looked at him oddly, and then reached over to her coffee. Zimm looked through the earth paper, and Purple read through the Irken one. Rin made more pwaffles, and set them on the table, where Dib poked at them hesitantly, and Gaz continued her game.  
  
Zim sat down and stared at the pwaffles.  
  
"Want some?" Rin asked suddenly, waving a plate of pwaffles in his face.  
  
Zim turned to her, and shook his head no. Rin shrugged, and sat in her chair, where she presently began stuffing pwaffles into her face.  
  
Zim twitched, walked quickly to the couch and sat on it. He covered his face with his hands, obviously in deep thought. He had to think, he had to do something... he had to... or else he was surely lost. He rubbed the middle of his forehead, and thought. _What to do, what to do...  
  
_"Hey!"  
  
Zim shot up into the air a few feet, and turned around to see Rei and Rin standing next to the couch.  
  
Rin pushed Zim lightly. "Scoot over, Zim. We wanna watch the telly." she said.  
  
Zim glowered and got off the couch. He strode over to the kitchen, using his usual military step. Purple glanced at him oddly.  
  
"You walk funny." he said pointedly. Zim paused, scowled, and walked to the table, this time in a more normal fashion. He sat down and looked around. Dib was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Dib-filth?" Zim snapped in his usual tone of voice.  
  
Dib glared at Zim. "I want to know what happened and why we're here. You did this, didn't you? Why? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Zim opened his mouth to yell at Dib some more, but stopped. Well... he had a right to know what had happened, didn't he?  
  
"Fine." Zim snapped. "But I don't remember everything. AND I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF, SO LISTEN UP."  
  
Zimm and Purple looked up at him and put their papers down. In the living room, Rin and Rei turned down the television and turned towards the kitchen, antenna twitching a bit to listen.  
  
Zim faltered a bit at this sudden show of attention from the Rebels. He cleared his throat importantly, and began. "Well, it all began BECAUSE OF THE DIB-HUMAN'S FAULT!!" he yelled, pointing at Dib. Dib clenched his teeth.  
  
"Don't blame me for this, Zim! We _all _know that if you hadn't built that THING WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"  
  
Rin raised her hand a bit. "Erm... I didn't know that." she said lightly.  
  
Dib let out an exhasperated breath and threw his hands in the air. Purple glanced at Zim and flicked his hand. "Please, continue."  
  
Zim looked up at him and nodded respectfully. "As I was saying... Dib had thrown water at me for no reason whatsoever!"  
  
Dib raised his hands to protest again, but was interrrupted as Rin let out a mock-horror gasp from the couch.  
  
"Gasp!" she yelled. "Oh no he didn't!"  
  
Zim nodded. "Oh yes he did!" he said, unnaware of Rin's mocking tone.  
  
Zimm leaned forward in his seat. "So you did all this because you got wet?" he asked Zim in disbelief.  
  
Zim looked at him scathingly. "Oh yes. I had forgotten. Irkens here are... different." Zim looked pointedly at Zimm and Purple's lack of PAKs as he said this. After a moment, he returned to his talking.  
  
"Irkens in my dimension have not been born naturally for millennia. We have developed a more advanced process, eliminating all natural reproductive abilities," a few of the rebels in the room gasped at this, "and we have to resort to PAKs to live. Most of us have an allergic reaction to water. So. After Dib threw water at me, _I VOWED MY REVENGE_. And so, I created a device to transport him HERE. But, his humongous head messed everything up! AND NOW WE ARE HERE, AND IT IS ALL DIB'S SLORKING FAULT!!!"  
  
Dib leapt to his feet. "NO IT IS NOT!"  
  
Zim stood on the table. "YES IT IS!!"  
  
Dib stood on the table as well, and glared at Zim. "NUH-UH!!"  
  
"YEAH-HUH!!!"  
  
"NUH-UH!!!"  
  
"YEEAAH-HUUH!!!!"  
  
"NUH-UHHH!!!!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
Zim and Dib looked at Purple in shock, and stared for a moment. They both sat down. Rin walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So, all you have to do is make another polydimensional teleportation device, yes?"  
  
Zim looked up at her and chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Heh heh... well.. I would... if I knew _how_..."  
  
Zimm frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you write it down?"  
  
Zim drew himself up.  
  
"NO. I am ZIM!! I need not write it down! I have IMPECCABLE MEMORY!!"  
  
"So you know how to do it?" Rei asked as she walked into the kitchen as well.  
  
Zim slumped in his chair. "No. I forgot."  
  
"What happened to Mister 'I-have-impeccable-memory'?" Dib asked tauntingly.  
  
Zim glared at him. "I hit my superior head! How am I to be expected to remember this!? And besides, it's all YOUR HEAD'S FAULT!!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"SHUT UUUUPPPP!!!!" Purple yelled again.  
  
Zim growled and began hitting his head on the table. After a few moments he stopped and beggan hitting Dib's head on the table.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dib cried as Zim slammed his head into the surface of the table.  
  
Purple leaned over and parted them both. "Stop it, you two! It's getting really annoying!"  
  
Rei thought a bit. "Well... human technology might get you to your place..."  
  
Zim, Dib, and even Gaz looked up at her.  
  
"Human technology?!" Zim asked in disbelief.  
  
Rei nodded. "Some human guy... Proffesor Membrane is currently working on a theory... it not tested yet, but-"  
  
"Proffesor Membrane!? He's my dad!" Dib yelled proudly.  
  
"Oh really?" Rin asked. "Do you think you might get me tickets to 'Probing the Membrane of Science'? 'Cuz I really-"  
  
Suddenly Rin paused. Her antenna twitched lightly. "Do you guys hear that?"  
  
Purple looked up. "Oh, it's those other kids! Must be awake..."  
  
Purple got up and walked towards the drawers. He opened one, and out came Dibb and Gazz, both in considerable distress.  
  
"Eeeewww! Ohmahgawd!! Ohmahgawd!! MY HAIR IS A MESS!!! I worked so hard on it! Wait... I'M MISSING MY BARRETES!!!" Gazz squealed piteously.  
  
Gaz glared at her doppleganger for a moment and returned to her game.  
  
Dibb stood up shakily and faced Purple, fists up. "I'm still not scared of you! I warn you, my father is a very important man! He'll come for us!"  
  
Purple glared at him. "We are NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! Now shut up before I hurt you!"  
  
Dibb and Gazz shut up immediately. Rin snickered.  
  
"Purple, that made no sense!"  
  
"Nyeeeh...." Purple intoned as he glared at Dibb and Gazz skeptically.  
  
"Well... what now?" Dib asked. No one responded, everyone merely looked around confused, hoping the other had an idea. Zimm began leafing through the paper again.  
  
Rei sighed. "Well... maybe we could use the human's technology. We would have to do it in stealth, though..."  
  
Rei stopped as Zimm let out a surprised squeak and fell out of his chair. Everyone turned to look at him, and he righted himself quickly.  
  
"Lookit that! Look at it!" he cried, pointing at the human newspaper.  
  
Purple gaped and read the headline.  
  
"Proffesor Membrane's Children Kidnapped. Membrane Vows That He Will Find And Avenge Them No Matter The Consequences."  
  
A few moments of silence passed. Gazz took this moment to say the first, and probably the last intelligent sentence in this fic.  
  
"See? He IS coming for us! You are all in SO much trouble..."  
  
End Chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaaaay! Another chapter down! And now you can see where I am going with thi fic. :)  
  
Review, or else I shall sing Brittney Spears music! MUA HA HA HA HA HAAA! Oh, I am _SO_ evil... ) 


	12. Found Out!

Greetings, worm babies/larvae/adult worms! Yes, yes, I have indeed returned. x)  
  
Okay. Sorreh it took so long... my muse... where'd ya go!? COME BACK! Please... ;-; My muse went bye bye... '-';  
  
J.Marguerite: Well, I'm not exactly planning on romance in this fic at all... I have thought of it, however. I have thought about Gazz/Zim, and Rei/Zim, but they'd both be one sided, meaning Zim wouldn't be too happy with either of them. o.o;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim... no, I don't... if I did, I would be... erm.... RICH...er... O.o Yep. x)  
  
On with the fic!!! :o  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter TWELVE -  
  
A dull, shocked silence followed, as everyone stared at Gazz. After quite a long time, Dib cleared his throat and leaned over the article. "Well... this complicates things a bit..." he mused quietly as he observed his father's face on the paper.  
  
Rei stared at the newspaper. "What do we do? Humans are protective of their Smeets, I am sure Membrane will do something drastic..."  
  
"What can it do!?" Zim interrupted. "It's a human! A mere human! Humans are no match for the Irken Empire, even in this dimension! And besides, how could they find out where they are?"  
  
Zimm straightened up and glared at him. "Your idiocy annoys me. First of all, we are not the Irken Empire. We are the Irken Rebellion, and as such we have rather... outdated equipment."  
  
Zim snorted at this. "HA! Proof that the Irken Empire is superior to all!"  
  
"Well we can't exactly order the latest Ripper model of the Irken Web, ya know!" Purple snapped angrily.  
  
Zimm nodded at that and continued. "Second of all, I don't know what goes on in YOUR dimension, but the Humans have their Smeets tagged at birth. Actually, even with all the technological interfearance from our stuff here, I think we have little less than a day or so before they track the Smeets here. And contrary to your belief, Human technology is actually nearly as advanced as ours."  
  
Zim stared at Zimm in horror. "So... this is actually a threat!?!" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes!" Rin cried, in an oddly carefree tone of voice. "This is a threat! We are threatened, oh yeah... hee hee hee!!" she giggled.  
  
Dibb and Gazz watched the discussion with smug smiles on their faces. Although they didn't exactly have an idea of what was going on, they did know that the 'Martians' felt weren't entirely happy with the way things where going, and that was good.  
  
Purple held out his hands to silence the panicked conversations that where beginning to arise. Seeing Purple's hands held out in a quieting gesture, the room gradually calmed down. Purple smiled at them nervously.  
  
"Now then. I'm sure there is no reason to worry, we'll be fine, just don't... DON'T.... WORRRYYY!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Purple blankly. A few people blinked. Blinking is fun...  
  
"...Sooo? What do we do?" Dib asked after a while.  
  
Purple turned towards him. "Well," he began, "the one thing I know for sure is that you must be returned to your homes. And to do this, we will have to use Membrane's... THING. What is this thing again, Rei?"  
  
Rei looked at them all and hesitantly began. "Well... like I said, it's theoretical, and possibly quite unsafe, but..."  
  
"Get on with it, woman!"  
  
Rei turned to Zim angrily. "I WAS going to get on with it! Now shut up!"  
  
Zimm leaned close to Zim menacingly. "Yes. Shut up. Don't talk to Rei like that. Don't. Ever."  
  
Zim stared blankly at Zimm, his face revealing no emotion of fear or uncertainty. After a second or two, Zim nodded in silent agreement. Zimm smirked and leaned back, and Rei started again. "So. Membrane built it, and it is possibly quite unsafe, and it is being studied at the Human Government place... what is it? Area 10."  
  
"Area 10?" Dib asked skeptically.  
  
Rin turned to him. "Yes, Area Ten."  
  
"Oh." Dib said blinking a bit. "Just wanted to make sure..."  
  
Purple stood up and scratched his Irken chin thoughtfully. He began to pace around. "So we have to go to this Area Ten to use an unsafe prototype, all the while being chased by Earth Authorities, and we have to send these people back, and... do something about the humans. All right. So we'll steal the prototype human THING, use it to return these three back, and we have to evade the Earth authorities too. If we leave the humans and the Irken Soldier here, I think it should be rather simple..."  
  
Zimm stared at him. "Simple!?" he asked incredulously. "Simple! Yes, it SOUNDS simple, but actually DOING it is not quite so simple, Pur!"  
  
Zim stood up and stared at Purple. "With all due respect, I am an Irken Invader! Not a Soldier! Invaders are SUPERIOR to Soldiers!! Hey! Heey! HEY!"  
  
Purple and Zimm ignored Zim and continued talking.  
  
"Heeeey... since when do you call me 'Pur'?"  
  
"Since just now! What does it matter?"  
  
"Well, you don't want me to get an identity crisis, I mean..."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
The two Rebels stopped arguing and looked at Zim, who grinned at them, and after a second took out his spider leg attachments, brandishing them menacingly in front of everyone's faces.  
  
Rin let out a small squeak, and toppled onto the floor, as Rei screamed and ducked under the table. Purple jumped back, and tripped over his feet to land in the sink, where he was presently rubbing his head, moaning in pain. Dib had jerked away, and was on the floor looking for his glasses which had fallen off, and Gaz was, as usual, not paying much attention to anyone around her. Zimm, however, had flinched away, but was now glaring at Zim irritatedly.  
  
"What was the point of that?" he snapped at Zim. "Scaring us will get us no where-!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to scare you." Zim cut in cooly. Everyone righted themselves at the table, and stared at Zim blankly. Zim flashed them a slightly frightening smile, and continued. "My PAK comes equiped with many weapons, defence systems, transportation devices... I will be a big help, you know. You should TAKE us with you; you wouldn't have to steal the polydimensional transportation thing, we could just use it right there! And it would also be good if you left the two human-worm-babies here, in the microwave."  
  
The Rebels looked at each other nervously. It was a good idea. But it was hard to trust a member of the Irken Eilte...  
  
Rin heaved a heavy sigh. "Well... I think it's a good idea." she said. "And, really, when you think of it... we don't know anything about this young man's Empire... we have already seen what drastic differences there are in between our two dimensions, for all we know his Irken Empire could be a peaceful society that only needs military forces to protect themselves!"  
  
Rin looked around at everyone, waiting for their response. Zim looked at everyone as well, and immediately began aggreeing with all of Rin's words.  
  
"Huh.. hhm.. yes! We are perfectly peaceful! We only need Invaders like me to.. protect our... Smeet thingies... from evil conquering Empires like...", his face light up with a sly smile as he pointed at Dib, "His! Yes, I am at Earth spying for my... planet... the Earthlings are rather hostile! I am merely doing my duty!"  
  
Dib stood up and pointed at Zim. "Don't listen to him!" he cried indignantly. "He lies! The alien lies!! The Irkens are cruel and violent and-!"  
  
"Nonsense, Dib... friend." Zim said putting an innocent look on his face.  
  
Dib clenched his hand in a fist, and raised it in outrage, but suddenly Zimm grabbed his fist and put it down on the table. He looked at all of them.  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't really matter, we'll be rid of you soon anyway, so.."  
  
"Can we come?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever."  
  
Zim smiled. Thank Slork. With his advanced PAK equipment, and BRILLIANT Invader survival skills, he would be back home in no time. No time at all...  
  
The room's tension now seemed to have eased, and Zim looked around as the Rebels began clearing the table and discussing plans for the trip to Area... Ten. ((Insert dramatic music here...Dun dun DUN!!!))  
  
-------------------------  
  
Half an hour had passed, and Zimm had gone up to prepare the transport. Rin and Rei where trying to figure out how to set their television to record the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac soap opera. ((A/N: Yes, in this dimension JtHM is a soap opera. xDD Yes. I couldn't help myself... the urge to commit stupidity was just too great. o.o;))  
  
Purple was in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches for all. He tucked them in neatly into a dark wicker basket, and put some napkins in before finally closing it and sighing happily at the thought of the snacks.  
  
Zim had spent all this time, seated on the couch, glaring at Dib. Dib glared back, eyes narrowed. They both utterly blamed each other for this little messup. Gaz was, as usual, trying to beat her game again. For the 13th time.  
  
Finally, everything was ready. After quite a large struggle, Purple had managed to stuff Dibb and Gazz into the microwave, and both where now quite subdued. Rin and Rei had finally gotten their television to record JtHM, and Zimm was coming down the stairs. They would load up the ship, and go immediately.  
  
Or they would have. Where it not for the rather unfortunate thing that happened next...  
  
Zimm came down the stairs and grinned at them. "We're ready. The Voot Cruiser is up and running..."  
  
"Voot Cruiser?" Zim asked interestedly. "Hey, I've got a-!"  
  
"Yes, yes." Zimm interrupted in a bored voice. "I told you, our stuff is very old. We can't just go buy a Ripper from the Ship Dealer, like you military types can..."  
  
Zim blinked and kept quiet. Voot Runners weren't old... Well, he wasn't about to tell these Rebels that Voot Runners where every bit as well functioning as the Rippers. If they where too ignorant to see the truth, it was their own fault. Besides, why would the Tallests give him that ship if it was old? He was ZIM! He had the most advanced of everything. Poor ignorant rebels...  
  
Suddenly Rei held up one of her hands, interrupting a conversation that had apparently been going on between Zimm and her. She seemed to be listening intently, and her antenna shifted around as she searched for the source of the sound.  
  
"What is that noise...?" she asked.  
  
All noise and movement in the room skidded to a stop. They all listened, and eventually, it became clear; the sound of a helicopter hovering above them.  
  
Zimm stepped nervously from foot to foot. "We'll... have to wait for them to move so we can leave." he said. Rin nodded.  
  
"Rather odd that they choose to be right above us, yes?" she asked.  
  
Purple closed his eyes, and listened. His antenna lifted themselves high into the air, trying to get nearer to hear better. After a moment, he looked at everyone in shock.  
  
"Get the Smeets, ditch the rest of the stuff, let's go!" he said urgently.  
  
Everyone stared at him questioningly, but Purple merely waved his hands at them and said, even more urgently, "Go!"  
  
Purple walked over to the microwave and took out the two humans, and everyone else watched, in a sort of helpless position, oblivious as to what was going on. As an explination, Purple dropped the two humans onto the couch.  
  
They grinned cheekily up at Purple, and answered his question before he asked. "Our daddy put in SPECIAL microchips for us." Gazz said in an annoying tone of voice. Gaz looked up at her and growled in annoyance.  
  
Gazz's grin grew even wider, and she continued. "He gave us special tracking chips when we where born, in case we ever got lost like this... that would be him." she finished, pointing at the ceiling.  
  
Dibb let out a rather nasty snigger, and pointed at Purple.  
  
Gaz suddenly stood up and walked over to the two dopplegangers. She then delivered a sharp punch to both of their heads, and they slumped over, unconcious... which seems to happen to them a lot in this fic. Oh well.  
  
Zimm looked at everyone. "We have no time to dawdle." he said. "Let's move, now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-YAWN- Yep. I'm tired... evil Skool finals... FOOSH. Only 9 days of Hi!Skool left! e.o;  
  
Go ahead and review. You know you want to... :) 


	13. The Chapter With Blankets, Helicopters, ...

I rewrote this chapter! Yaaay, I am yet again inspired!! e.o  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need to say anything at this point? I do? Oh, fine. Jhonen owns Invader Zim. The whole show is pure Jhoneny goodness. O.O;; I only own Rei and myself. :)  
  
Let us... BEGIN. :-O  
  
Leik, omgosh!11!oneone2!!eleventyseven!!1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
Zim growled in frustration; it seemed he'd be here longer than previously anticipated.  
  
He swung his spider leg attachments out and started towards the stairs. You know the ones, the stairs that hadn't been mentioned previously due to my writing's lack of detail? Yeah, those stairs.  
  
Zimm leapt in front of his way, blocking his path. "No! We can't use the Voot, the human's helicopter is right above us!"  
  
Zim shoved him a bit, warningly. "Well Voots are superior to human trash! We'll just fly off quickly, we'll lose them and-"  
  
Zimm shoved him back forcefully. "No! It's bad enough they think we stole the Smeets, we can't reveal our alien origins! That'd just be stupid! It'd just be too dang stupid!!"  
  
Rin clapped her hands and let out a nervous, yet excited giggle. "Are we gonna hijack a car?" she asked in an eager tone of voice.  
  
Zimm sighed and clapped a hand over his eyes. "Sure," he said after a moment, "We'll hijack one of their own transportation vehicles. It's better than using one of our own..."  
  
"Oh, great!" Purple exclaimed. "We're already being chased for kidnapping, now you want to add theft too? Good, Rin! Great idea, Zimm!"  
  
Rei jumped in between them all and yelled, "Well hurry up and think, we're in a hurry! I'd say you have around 6 seconds to decide!"  
  
Rin looked at everyone and pointed to the front door. "LET'S GO!"  
  
Purple ran to a drawer quickly and pulled out a few metal spheres, and Rin ran to the living room couch and tore off the blanket spread over it. She ran up to the group and tossed it over them. "No time for disguises, run!"  
  
"But I can't see!" Rei complained.  
  
Rin let out an exaspirated breath of air, and grabbed some scissors which she promptly used to make a long slice in the blanket. Odd, yes, how the things you need always happen to conviniently be within arm's reach? I guess that's the power of fan fiction. And cheesy writing. Anyhoo....  
  
Suddenly a white light shone through the window, which wasn't really that blinding, considering the fact that it was midmorning.  
  
Rin ducked under the blanket with the rest of the group and they began walking to the door.  
  
"All right, people!" Purple yelled. "Now, try to look like a perfectly normal, everyday blanket, that just happens to be walking around! Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Gazz answered in a high squeak voice. Oh, how annoyingly preppy she is...  
  
-------------  
  
MEANWHILE, UP IN THE AIR IN A HELICOPTER! :-O  
  
Stan the pilot hovered the helicopter over the large, homey little house. It was really boring; he could think of so many other things he'd rather be doing. He sighed and looked out the window, his mind elsewhere.  
  
Suddenly something below caught his attention.  
  
"Hey." he said, shifting a bit in his rubbery seat.  
  
"What?" answered Bill, the guy in charge of communicating with the police units.  
  
"Lookit that there." Stan replied, motioning to the ground.  
  
Bill glanced down."Wow. Look at the weaving of that blanket."  
  
Stan shook his head. "S'not a blanket. S'a couch spread."  
  
Bill glared at his partner and spoke into his walkie-talkie thing. "Bill to Bob, Bill to Bob... Come in, Bob..."  
  
"Bob here, what'd'you need?"  
  
"Nuthin'. Just wanted to tell ya, I see a blanket."  
  
"Duuude..."  
  
"Yeaaah."  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Bluueee..."  
  
Stan glanced at his partner. "Did you two smoke pot before comin' up here?"  
  
Bill stared at him blankly, then spoke into the walkie-talkie again. "Well, I g2g. We still have to get the Membrane's brats, I'll call in again as soon as we see activity from the alleged kidnappers."  
  
"Okay. Bob, over and out!"  
  
"Word."  
  
Bill turned off the walkie-talkie and sighed. He leaned against the window, and stared at the house. 'When on earth are they planning to come out of there, or signal, or something?' he thought to himself sourly.  
  
------------------------  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Shut up, Irken Scum!"  
  
"You stepped on my foot... my superior fooott!!"  
  
"Sssshhhh!"  
  
The group walked on in silence, unaware of the squad of police cars right around the corner, awaiting signal from Bill to attack. Luckily, Rin led the group in the opposite direction, away from the cars. Yes, as you may have noticed, humans aren't too smart in this dimension either. Dibb and Gazz had been duct taped so as to not make any noise, and they weren't really putting up much of a fight, seeing as they where just too scared to. I mean, come on! They're little kids! Okay. Moving on...  
  
Rin peered through the slit. "Come on... we'll steal that car right there... ow!! What was that for?"  
  
"You know, Rin, you should be more ashamed of yourself than usual. How bluntly you put it, 'We'll steal that car! Yay! Fun!'"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Zimm."  
  
"I wasn't talking!"  
  
"She was talking to me, Irken Scum!"  
  
"Oh, stop with the scum thing, please. It's pathetic..."  
  
"Here! We strike here!"  
  
Rin stopped the group, and threw off the blanket.  
  
Then several things happened, all at once.  
  
The first and most obvious thing is that now everyone could see. (Ooh. Wow.)  
  
The odd assortment of people looked around, taking some time for their eyes to accustom to the light. Oh the blinding light...  
  
Of course, seeing as they could see the helicopter, the helicopter could see them.  
  
Bill sat up in his seat and stared at them. "Ooooh. They look like lil' green ants!"  
  
He picked up the walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "The Membrane children are being abducted by big green ants!!" he screamed. "Attack! Attack! Take no prisoners!!"  
  
Zim's antenna twitched as the police cars began sounding off the sirens and screeching towards them. He gritted his teeth and broke the windows of the car with his spider leg attachments. Everyone else jumped inside it in a rather frenzied way, and most of them winded up in a heap in the back seat. Rin, Zim and Dib had ended up in the front of a neatly upholstered car with a bobbly headed alien on the dashboard.  
  
Dib, who had ended up squished underneath Zim, wriggled in his seat and choked out, "Zim... make... more... ROOM... can't... BREEEEAAATHE...."  
  
"Silence, Dib!!" Zim screeched. "I control the car!! Ha hah ahahah ha ah!! MUAHA HA H AH AH HA H AH AHAAA!!!"  
  
Rin squeaked in complaint as Zim smooshed her away from the steering wheel and inserted a very thing wire that seemed to have come from his PAK into the key. He fumbled with it a bit, and the car suddenly sprang to life.  
  
Zim pushed Rin away from the driver's seat and cackled loudly as the car began speeding forward, and the sirens sounded behind them.  
  
Rin smiled happily and giggled in a rather psychotic was as the car sped forward, and Dibb and Gazz could only sit in the back seat, smooshed under Purple's bulk as the car sped away from their father and their salvation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes! My muse thingy is back! And it's all thanks to my Invader Zim DVD. It's a long story... anyhoo... yeah, I shall add another character next chapter. ;)  
  
Okay. Review or I die!!! O.O 


	14. Conversations In A Hijacked Car

Okay, I finally updated! Yes, Writer's Block is doom, but now that Skool's out, I should be able to update more often. But then again, I am a lazy little piggy. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Jhonen owns it all!! Except for Rin and Rei. x)  
  
Dedication! Yes, I dedicate this chapter to my friends in the I.I.N.! :D  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib whimpered lightly and clawed the leather seat as he tried to get out from underneath Rin. He gasped for breath and croaked out, "_Can't... BREATHE_... Rin... get.. OFF... meeeeee...!"  
  
Rin sighed heavily, apparently insulted for some reason. "FINE, what's-your- name, FINE." she snapped. "I'll get OFF you." She sourly got up and sat next to the window, leaving only a bit of room for Dib to sit in. Dib shifted around until he had gotten himself in an acceptably comfortable position. He sighed unhappily.  
  
All the passengers inside the vehicle where wriggling around, occasionally crying out whenever someone sat or stepped on another person. After a few minutes, however, they where all seated happily in the spacious, stylish car. Well, not really happy... in semi-decent moods, more like.  
  
Zim seemed to have some sort of death grip on the steering wheel. He clutched it with his small gloved hands, and leaned forward in his seat, staring straight ahead, his eyes wide open. He had a silly grin on his face, and he pushed the accelerator even more, urging the car to go faster.  
  
Purple leaned forward and tapped his shoulder. "Uh... little guy? You might want to go... uh... _slower_, there."  
  
Zim grunted in agreement, but did nothing. Actually, he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Gaz frowned as Zimm shifted in his seat next to her's. Rei leaned away from Gazz and Dib, both of whom where whimpering, shivering and moaning. They where obviously rather scared. Purple looked down at them and smiled reasurringly.  
  
"It's okay, little monsters. We aren't going to hurt you..."  
  
Gazz looked up at him, eyes wide with a preppy, yet scared innocence. "Wha- Wh-What are you going to do to us?" she whispered hoarsly.  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't know." she responded gravely, pushing her antenna back with her claw. She opened her mouth to say more, but Dibb abruptly lunged forward and pulled his sister back. "Watch out, Gazz!" he hissed, glaring at them all. "They're evil aliens hell-bent on conquering our planet!!"  
  
Gazz hesitated a bit, before she closed her mouth and nodded in agreement. But she couldn't help but notice that the other two kids weren't scared at all. Now that she thought about it, they seemed rather familiar...  
  
Rin smiled, but in a more tired, weary way. "Okay, so... what do we do now?"  
  
Purple grinned sneakily. "Weeeell..." he said, coyly. "First we... GET THE IRKEN AWAY FROM THE STEERING WHEEL." he yelled, as he reached over the car seat and plucked Zim from the seat. The car swerved from left to right, and it's occupants panicked as they realized Purple's mistake. Gazz and Dibb clung to each other, sibling instinct causing them to hold on tight, and Purple seemed about ready to jump out of the broken windows himself. Rin made an odd noise, somewhere between a scream and a cough, as she quickly took Zim's place and stabilized the vehicle. Soon after, the car was cruising along at a reasonable speed, and everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Zimm glared up at Purple, who coughed lightly and innocently asked, "What?"  
  
Zimm shook his head in response, and looked at Zim. He blinked in surprise. Zim seemed to not have noticed that he had been taken away from the seat; his hands where still wrapped around an invisible steering wheel, and his eyes where fixed ahead on an unseen road. Zimm prodded him uncertaintly, and the whole back seat let out a yelp as the Irken snapped out of his reverie, and brandished his PAK weaponry. Zim looked around wildly, before he realized there was no danger, and put his laser back in his PAK.  
  
He looked around at everyone and chuckled. "Heh heh... sorry..."  
  
Zim was met with frosty glares from most of the passengers in the back seat, and he quickly decided to change the subject. "So... where are we going?"  
  
The abrupt subject change seemed to work, and Rei responded, "Area 10, of course."  
  
Zim, Dib and even Gaz's eyes lit up some. Dib smiled in releif. "We're going there right now? So.. we're basically going home!"  
  
Gaz looked at her brother, eyes opening slightly. After a moment, she presented a thin smile before returning to her game. Although she hadn't shown it, she too had been anxious to return to her home dimension.  
  
Dib threw his arms out and cried out happily. "Yes! Whoo-hoo! Home!"  
  
Rei leapt into the front seat as Dib celebrated, and pushed Rin a bit. "Rin, get in the back and let me drive."  
  
Rin looked down at her, eyes pleading. "But whyyyy??" she whimpered, pouting.  
  
Rei sniffed airily. "You don't know the way to Area 10, of course."  
  
Rin frowned, and huffily scooted out of the seat, allowing Rei to drive. She clambered into the back seat, and looked around.  
  
"Okay." she began professionally, "Let's get a bit organized here, yes?"  
  
She looked around as if waiting for a response. When she got none, she clapped her hands together and nodded. "Very well then!" she continued sportingly. "First things first; the tykes!"  
  
She motioned to Dibb and Gazz to present who she was talking about. Zimm, Zim, Dib, and Purple nodded. Rin turned towards them. She leaned close to Dibb until they where eye to eye.  
  
_"Do you realise the amount of trouble you have caused us?" _she whispered menacingly.  
  
Dibb cringed a bit, but a moment after he sat up and stared defiantly at them all. "Yes I do. And I am proud that I am doing something to protect my planet! You will never take earth!" he finished, crossing his small, yet muscled arms over his chest.  
  
His statement was met with an annoyed sigh from the Rebels. It was obvious that nothing was going to change his mind.  
  
Dib, however, smiled lightly, and leaned back against his seat. He couldn't help but notice a few similarities between himself and his doppleganger; both trying to protect earth, both faced with the Irken Race... true, his doppleganger was rather thick-headed and stupid... but still....  
  
Rin shook her head and dismissed it. After a brief moment of mental rest, she motioned to Dibb and Gazz and said, "What do we do with them?"  
  
Purple smiled importantly and cleared his throat. "_AHEM_, AHEM, hem hem hem, _HEM!!!_"  
  
Zimm leaned away and rubbed his antenna a bit. "Is there something you want to say, Purple?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Purple smiled even more, and nodded. "Yes! Before we left the base, I managed to pick out a few special things..." he said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal spheres he had picked up earlier. "Ta da!" he cried triumphantly, shoving them into Zimm's face.  
  
Zimm stared at them for a moment, and when he saw what they where, his face split into a slightly scary Irken grin as he happily responded, "Yes! These are perfect! Actually I'd forgotten all about them."  
  
Zim stared at them blankly. "What are they?" he asked. They vaguely reminded him of the Vortian Power Cells he had used for powering that damned device that had lead to all this.  
  
Rin took them from Purple's arms and responded, "They're holographic disguises, of course! A bit impractical, if I do say so meh-self, but perfectly acceptable for this situation."  
  
She handed one to each person, except for Dibb and Gazz of course, and small clicking sounds came from all around as the Rebels did... SOMETHING to the spheres, and a fraction of a second later they where all in the disguises they had been wearing at the movies.  
  
Zim looked at them, his face a blank, before he looked down at his own sphere and poked it. When the sphere failed to respond, he took out one of his spider leg attachments and poked it some more, a bit more viciously this time. The sphere, however, didn't seem to register this as it still didn't respond. Zim stared at it; he was starting to get really angry at that thing...  
  
"I, Almighty Irken Invader Zim, command you, Thing, to WORK!" he snapped, hoping that it could be activated by voice. The device yet again failed to respond.  
  
Zim's eyes narrowed. "So that's the way it's gonna be, eh?" he whispered before beginning to bite it rabidly.  
  
Meanwhile, Rin had clicked the disguises over Dibb and Gazz's heads, ignoring Dibb's complaints ("What are you doing? Stop! Stop I say! Nooooo!!"), and Gazz's pleading ("Please don't hurt me, please oh please, I'm too gorgeous to die! I'm a cheerleader, PLEEEASE!!"). Now Dibb and Gazz's forms had been replaced by two twin children, both with lovely, brown eyes and black hair, both of some sort of Asian origin.  
  
Dib and Gaz where staring at their disguises, both looking a bit... hesitant. Dib pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit, and asked Purple, in a timid voice, "Uh... Purple is it? Right... why do we need these, again?"  
  
Purple looked at Dib, smiling and deciding that he didn't completely hate him. He took the sphere and held it over his head. "Well you see, Human Smeet, it is best to completely change our identities, you see. That way, there really is NO WAY AT ALL of the humans finding us. Not that I think it matters," he finished, clicking a small button on the sphere, "Seeing how we'll get to Area 10 tomorrow and you'll be back by tomorrow NIGHT."  
  
A hologram appeared on Dib, and he now looked like an average brunette girl of around 13, with sparkling blue eyes. Dib looked at himself in the mirror and cringed.  
  
Purple chuckled lightly. "Whoops." he said. He held the sphere over Dib again, and clicked it once more. The hologram went back into it's containment unit, and Purple grabbed the one from Gaz and put it on Dib, now revealing a slightly odd teenaged boy with spiky red hair and glasses. (Guess who dat be? xD )  
  
Gaz glared at the sphere Dib had discarded, the one with the brunette girl, and scowled. Purple clicked it over her head, and that same blue eyed brunette was now sitting there, playing her Game Slave. Really, to Gaz little things such as physical appearance mattered very little, especially here where no one she knew was about to show up.  
  
Zim frowned lightly (he had long ago given up trying to bite his disguise into working). He tapped Purple's arm, and spoke. "Purple? Did you say... we will get to Area 10 _tomorrow_?"  
  
Purple nodded airily. He turned in his seat, and was met with an angry Zim floating in front of his face on his spider leg attachments. Zim sputtered a bit, before he could speak.  
  
"What do you MEEEEAAAN we will be home by tomorrow night!?" he yelled into Purple's face. Without awaiting a response, he continued, "I have stuff to do! The Skool will get suspicious! GIR will be worried! And so will my Tallests-!" he stopped abruptly, sensing that he had crossed into a touchy subject.  
  
With some effort, Zim leaned back in his chair and closed his mouth. Zimm nodded, and whispered to him, "Yes, it's best to shut up now... Purple's a bit touchy about the T-word..."  
  
As Zimm activated Zim's disguise, he noticed that he and his doppleganger had just had a brief moment where there was not an open feeling of dislike and tention between them. His thoughts where cut short, however, when his disguise came into view, revealing a tan faced youth with sandy colored hair. Zim looked at his reflection in the window, and saw a human boy around the age of 12 looking back at him. The hologram was large enough to completely cover his real self, and his Irken uniform had been replaced by slightly baggy jeans and a well-worn red tee.  
  
During all this time, Dib had been looking around, reclining in his seat. As he studied his surroundings, he had been getting an increasingly sick feeling in his tummy, and as Zim examined his disguise, Dib's suspicions where confirmed. This car... _'I've been in here before!' _he thought to himself in shock.  
  
He looked around at everyone and yelled, _"THIS CAR BELONGS TO A PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR NAMED BILL!"  
_  
What little conversation there was now ended as they all stared at Dib. Rin was the first to speak.  
  
"Wha?" she asked dumbly.  
  
Zim looked at Dib suspiciously. "How do you know this?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Dib looked at Zim. "Bill is the guy I got paired with for the Career Day thing, remember?"  
  
Zim nodded and smirked at him. "Well, he was an idiot, wasn't he?"  
  
Dib sighed and shook his head. "Yes he was." he responded. "But here... well... what if he's not?"  
  
This latest bit of unfortunate news caused much more conversation to arise in the group, and had they been paying more attention, they'd have noticed Gazz's newly disguised eyes, staring with mounting adoration at the sandy haired boy that was now Invader Zim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hooray for sucky endings! Yay! So, now we have Bill involved in the story. :) And Gazz seems to be getting a crush on Zim. xDD

Now, Dib is disguised as a young teenaged Jhonen V. Because, come on... we all luff Jhonen...

o-o;  
  
Yeppers. Well... would you please review? _:)_


	15. Fangirls

Right then. Hi, I'm back! :)

Yes, I updated. AMAZING, NO!? NO!?!? Yessss...

Sorry for leaving my fics for so long. The vacation... took me out of the habit of writing. I'm trying to get back in it, but school's been interfering. That and I'm lazy. Nevertheless, I shall try my best to update my fics. I have ideas for new fics, and if I ever want to start those, I have to finish these. YEP.

Disclaimer: I own it. All of it. And I'm also Hilary Duff. My father is Brittney Spears. I'm Gloria Trevi's mother. HAR HAR HAR. I hope you all sensed my sarcasm there.

No, I own nothing. DON'T SUE MEEEE... ;-;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why is everyone all quiet?"_

"I dunno."

"Maybe they... died."

"Maybe their brains imploded."

"They probably can't hear us... heh heh... Zimm, you bastard, you suck."

Zimm growled, turning to glare at Purple.

"I think he heard you." Rin said, amused as she leaned back against the seat.

"No, really?" Purple asked, scowling before turning to smile at the Rebel Leader. "Oh, come on. I didn't mean it THAT way. See, I grew up in the higher class... and, um... to us tall people, being a bastard is great!" he explained sheepishly.

Rei sighed. Dib sighed. Gaz was hitting her head against the window. It was quiet and awkward for some reason I find myself unable to explain... either that, or I'm just making lame excuses now. But let's go with the first one.

At this time it came to pass that Zim became aware of Gazz's eerie attention. Her eyes remained locked onto him, glassy and wide, and a bit of drool was beginning to leak from the corner of her mouth. Zim looked unnerved.

"What?" he asked bluntly, staring at Gazz, frowning. The girl responded with a tiny giggle, and the blush that rose to her cheeks was seen through the hologram.

"What?" Zim asked again. "What is it? Why is it staring at me?" he demanded, looking around at everyone else. "It-it... it's DROOLING." he added, scooting away. "Disgusting moth!" he spat, opening the window a bit, letting air in.

Dib snickered. Of course, to him it was obvious and disturbing what was up with the girl.

It was times like these when he deeply appreciated his sister for who she was.

Speaking of Gaz, at the moment she had ceased her head banging to glare at Gazz, who was still staring at Zim, who was beginning to suspect some treachery behind Gazz's stare.

"Stop looking at me!" he crowed, pointing at her. "My-my brains! She's after my thoughts!" he exclaimed suddenly, reaching back into his hologram and digging out some tin foil from his PAK. He molded it into a hat and set it on his head, just like he'd seen some humans do.

Gazz giggled. "Oh, you're so silly!" she cooed, scooting closer to Zim, but not getting very far before her brother pulled her back, glaring.

"Well, this sure is interesting." Rin said, raising a brow.

"Right." Purple intoned, bored as he leaned forward, peering over the seat at the road ahead. He sighed. And then he sighed again. And again. And ag-

"Stop it." Rei said curtly, covering his mouth in mid-sigh.

"You shouldn't be driving with only one hand on the wheel!" Purple responded indignantly, pushing her hand away. "What are you, suicidal? Oh wait... WAIT... 24/7!!" he yelled, throwing himself forward into the front seat, on Rei's lap.

"AAAAAAH! What are you doing!?" she demanded, squirming, trying to get him off her. Rin was in hysterics, laughing inthe back seat. Gazz was screaming; she paused to throw herself at Zim, hugging him. "SAVE ME, HONEY!!" she shrieked. Zim started screaming too, in disgust. Dibb started screaming 'cause he's a wuss. Dib started screaming because he had good reason to. Everyone was screaming, except for Zimm and Gaz, as Purple drove the car dangerously into the parking lot, screeching to a stop in front of the store.

"FREEZIEEEE!" he crowed, leaping out the window and running into the store.

Zim threw Gazz to the other side of the car seat, still yelling incoherently, though random words could be made out, such as "germs", "slave bond", and "chicken". Gazz landed on the seat, looking up, pouting.

"Welll, as long as we're here, let's get some... stuff." Rin said, having recovered from her laughter.

Rei beat her fists against the steering wheel in frustration. "That! That little! Gaah! GRRR! He-he just-! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." she yelled.

"Calm down, _Adirek_. Really, we should stretch our legs." Zimm said, opening the car door and hopping outside. Rei took a few calming breaths before nodding and following him. And so it happened that everyone excited the vehicle in an orderly fashion, dave for Dibb who had to be dragged out, screaming and complaining. Zim ran into the store, wanting to get away from Gazz, who in turn followed him. Gaz needed some new batteries, and Dib followed her just because he disliked the idea of being left alone in the car.

------------

"That'll be 5.95, please."

"Sure." said the young red headed girl, handing the man a ten dollar bill, and receiving her change.

The young girl... or teenager, to be precise, was clad in black boots that reached up to her knee, a plaid green and black skirt, and a black tank top, covered in fishnets. Her red hair was put up in two pig-tails that reached down her back, stopping at her waist.

Standing next to her was another teenaged girl, with black hair, and a look of impatience on her face. She was dressed in an all black outfit; black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and her hair hung down plainly, framing her pale face.

"Hurry up, will you?" she snapped.

"Okay, okay..." the redhead said, turning to face her friend. "Let's go then. Um... Kristin... what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing her friend's expression change into one of disbeleif.

"...Sara." she whispered.

"What?" she asked, raising a brow.

"...Jesus loves us."

"Um... that's... nice." she said, looking creeped out. "Come on." she added, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her towards the door. However, as soon as her eyes fell on what Kristin had been looking at, she froze, jaw dropping in the same expression Kristin sported on her face.

"Jesus loves us." she said simply, staring.

"He... he looks... like..."

"I know... I know..." Sara squealed, smiling goofily. "GOD... it's... HIM." she said, looking as if about to faint.

_"...Jhonen Vasquez." _they whispered together, watching as 'Jhonen' walked into the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh hee hee hee heee! xD

Meet the Fangirls, Sara and Kristin. They love Jhonen. Dib looks like Jhonen. Confusion for all. Ooh, I love updating. Hopefully my writing isn't horrid due to lack of practice. Please, review. n.n'

....My god... -stares at the preview- ...I suck. D:


End file.
